Flipped Over
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: A collection of one-shots based after Flipped. Read about the lives of Renesmee and Jacob after Flipped ends. From the proposal, to the birth of their children, follow their new life together. Recommended that Flipped is read pior to this. AH, AU, post-Flipped. Rated T for mild swearing and descriptive birth scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Proposal**

_September 2018_

It's been almost four years since the shooting. It's been four years since Jake and I started dating. Jacob's been working with SPD for two years, and I'm starting my first year of Medical School at UW Medicine. Sarah and Will just turned four in July. Life was pretty good. I'm the junior girls leader with Alex at Generation, and Jake's the freshman guy's leader.

Ana and Max got married last month. Alex and Garrett got engaged three months ago, their wedding is set for August 2019. I'm her maid-of-honor. Jake and I have been dating for about four years now, and still no ring. I'm starting to wonder if Jake and I will actually _get_ married.

Well, if he doesn't do something soon, I think I'm just going to have to do it.

xXx

"What are we doing for our anniversary?" I asked Jake, as he walked into the apartment.

"I just love coming home to find you sitting on my couch." Jake laughed. He walked over to where I was sitting, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I was bored…and I do have a key." I returned the kiss on his lips.

"I see."

"So…" I started the question again. "What are we doing for our anniversary?"

"Uh…" Jake laughed, as he walked into the kitchen. "I _thought _that it was going to be a surprise."

"Oh, that's right…" I mused, as I felt Jake sit down next to me on the couch.

"I just thought that if I caught you off guard…" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You would tell me," I whispered in his ear.

Jake laughed. "You," He gave me a kiss, "thought wrong."

"Don't be so sure." I smiled wickedly, and straddled my boyfriend.

Wrapping my arms around his muscular neck, I leaned in for a kiss, placing my lips on his. I closed my eyes, and let myself sink into the kiss. I felt his tongue across my lips, and I allowed entrance. I laced my fingers in his soft, cropped hair, and pulled his forehead to mine, leaving the kiss.

"Where are you taking me for our anniversary?" I whispered viciously.

"You'll never get it out of me." Jake whispered back, just as cruelly.

I narrowed my eyes at Jake, but before anything else could be said, my phone started ringing.

…_come seek us where our voices sound; we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took. Your time's half gone, so tarry not…lest what you seek stays here to rot…_

"Yes?" I answered. Soon, the loud voices of my siblings came into my ear.

"Nessie!" The screaming, laughing, voices of Sarah and William said. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Hey," I laughed, as I put the phone back to my ear. "What's up, Thing One and Thing Two?"

"Mommy wants to know if you and Jake were coming over for dinner tonight," Sarah said.

"Of course," I smiled. "Do you guys want us to bring anything?"

"I don't know…" Sarah trailed off.

"Can you ask Mommy?"

"Uh-huh," I heard Sarah's running feet, and then a muffled conversation between her and Mom.

"Mommy says to bring a giant-big chocolate cake with lots of frosting." Sarah said.

I heard Mom's laugh. "No, sweetie…" I heard the phone transition.

"If you two could bring a salad that would be greatly appreciated." Mom laughed.

"Will do," I smiled. "Anything else?"

"No, we have Rose and Alice bringing food. Just make sure that it's enough for everyone."

"Of course," I smiled. "We'll be there around six."

"See you then." I heard the click of the phone, and the line went dead.

"Oh, that's right…" Jake muttered. "We're having dinner at your parents tonight."

"It _is _Sunday…" I reminded him. I got off of him, and the couch, and headed towards the kitchen.

"This reminds me…I still need to make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow."

"First day of med school…" I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Four more years of school…" I mused.

"Well, don't forget, you still have an internship…residency…"

"True…" I said. "But, I'll still be a doctor. A surgeon."

"Are you going to go down the infamous path of the Cullens, and be a trauma surgeon?"

"How much time have you spent with my family?" I laughed.

"Not enough," Jake smiled.

"You're such a kiss-ass." I playfully slapped his arms away from my waist.

"Is that a good thing?" Jake smiled.

"Maybe…" I trailed off. "Or maybe it's a horribly evil thing."

"Are you going to tell me which?" Jake turned me around, and leaned close to my face.

"Never," I whispered, as Jake pressed his lips against mine.

xXx

Dinner that night was surrounded by questions of school, life, and of course, if Jake and I had been engaged yet, and since the answer was 'No', the question of when we were going to be engaged was asked.

As it was like for almost two years now. Esme had started these engagement questions, simply by asking if Jake had proposed yet. When we both blushed, and Jake had awkwardly told her that he hadn't, she had started an argument, stating that she wanted to see her grandchildren married before she died. That she wanted great-grandchildren before she died. Every week for the past two years, she's made this blatantly clear to the whole family.

Now, it was almost like a joke. I swear to God, if Jake doesn't ask soon, I think I'm going to have to buy the ring and ask him myself. Seriously. We've been dating for four years. What could possibly be holding him back from getting married?

Unless, he was planning it for this weekend when we celebrate our fourth year.

Oh. My. God.

He was. He is. I knew it. That explains why he wants to keep it a surprise.

Now, all I have to do is play along for the next week, and act as if I knew nothing.

Easy.

xXx

Friday night, when Alex and I returned to our apartment, Alex instantly harped on me, wanting to get me ready for the anniversary date.

"Don't you have better things to be doing than getting me ready for my date tonight?" I asked, as Alex sat me down in front of the vanity mirror she had in her room.

"Please. You know that Garrett do wedding planning things on Saturdays and Sundays. The rest of the week's too full, and Friday is always reserved for the endless amounts of weekend homework. Which, today, I finished, so I can get you ready for your date." Alex explained, looking for her brush.

"I feel so special," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Cullen." Alex faced me away from the mirror, and started tugging my hair with her brush.

"Don't you want to look nice for Jake when he proposes or not?"

"He doesn't know that I know, right?" I asked, letting Alex continue with my hair.

"Not a clue," Alex assured.

"Good," I relaxed a little, and let Alex get me ready.

After she curled my hair, and put it into a half up-do, she did my makeup, giving my eyes a smolder –y Smokey effect, and lightly coloring my cheeks. She painted my lips with a light red gloss, and handed me a black dress.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." Alex informed, as she left the bathroom.

Taking the dress, I headed into my own room to finish getting ready. I tugged on my sheer nylons, and pulled on the dress, making sure I didn't ruin the hair Alex had worked so hard for. I grabbed my stilettos as I heard Jake knock at the door.

"Happy anniversary," Jake smiled, holding out a bouquet of red roses as I opened the door. I heard Alex sigh happily in the disantce.

Smiling, I took the roses. "Happy anniversary," I whispered.

"Oh, just kiss already," Alex mutterd.

I looked over the corner to find Alex spying on us. "Do I do this to you and Garrett when he picks you up for a date?" I asked.

"No…" Alex said. "But, may I remind you, I did re-introduce the two of you. I have certain rights."

"Really?" Jake said. "I don't remember learing the rights of Alexandria Dupree, soon to be Alexandria Rolfson, in the acadamy."

Alex's eyes widened as Jake said her name. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Alex, what are you going to do when Jim says your full name during the ceremony?" I asked.

"I'm paying that man good money not to say 'Alexandria Nicole Dupree.'" Alex huffed.

I raised my eyebrows. "I see."

Jake laughed with a slight shake of his head. "Ready to go?" He asked, holding his arm out. I grabbed onto it for balance, and finished putting on my shoes.

"I am now," I smiled.

He walked me down the flight of stairs, and to the car. After driving around for about an hour, we arrived at the Landmark Crest Theater.

"Okay…so the first part of the date is a movie…" I muttered. I thought for a moment, and then looked at Jake.

"The Raven?" I asked.

Jacob smiled. "You've been hinting at it for weeks now. What else was I supposed to do?"

I smiled, giving Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek as we entered the building. He got the tickets, chocolate, popcorn, and soda for us to share, and we entered the theater the movie was showing in.

I found myself clinging to Jake throught the whole movie. It was good, but it was scary as hell. After the movie, I figured that Jake would take me to dinner. I was greatly surprised when he drove into the vallet lot of SkyCity.

"Oh, my God, Jake…" I muttered, as he led me into the Space Needle gift shop.

"SkyCity? This is like the most expensive resturant…"

"Nothing is too expensive for my girl," Jake smiled, giving me a kiss.

We went up the elvevator, and were immeditalty directed to our seats. After ordering, Jake and I began conversation.

"So, how's school going?" Jake asked, taking a piece of the bread that the waitress had left us.

"Let me just say that I cannot wait to be an intern." I rubbed my temple. "It's tough."

"How tough, exactly?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Take my complaints about how hard college was, and then multiply them by ten."

Jake raised his eyebrows, and whistled. "Glad I'm not a doctor."

"Hmm." I smiled in agreement. "Mom and Dad both said that the first year's the hardest. After that, it'll be easier." I sighed.

"I hope they're right." Jake said.

"You and me both." I laughed.

Our food came, and the conversation went on. So far, nothing tipped me off about a ring, but I kept my vigilance. He would have to do it soon, right? I mean, he has to do it tonight. He's waited four years now.

Dinner came, and went, and still no proposal. After our dessert, Jake led me down the stairs, and to the observation deck of the Needle. It was nearing midnight, and the city was completely lit up. There was a ferry boat coming towards the dock. The lights of cars on the highway looked almost christmas like.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, leaning against the railing.

"You're beautiful." I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist, and rest his head in the crook of my neck. Gently, he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I snickered a bit. "And you're cheesy."

"Is that a good thing?" Jake turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Maybe," I murmured as he leaned closer for a kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you," He whsipered.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer, as my smile grew to my cheeks. I looked down, feeling sixteen all over again.

"Renesmee," He started. "I love you more than anything else in this world. That night, when you almost left us, I almost lost everything. I still don't know how I…how we got lucky enough to keep you here." He lifted my head, and carresed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Jacob…" I searched his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Whenever I'm around you, I lose myself. In your eyes, the way you move…your hair."

"My hair?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It smells good. And your very, very ballsy. It keeps me in line." He smiled.

"You're intense, your intelligent, complicated. Like a single-malt scotch. I can't picture my life without you in it. I don't know what I would have done if God took you that night."

He got down on a knee, and my heart rate quickened. "Oh, God, Jake…" I had tears in my eyes.

"You keep me grounded, and happy. Nessie, you make me so happy." He took a deep breath, and looked down.

Looking back up again, he took another deep breath, as he took out a small box from his pocket. "Renesmee, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a 14-karat white gold ring, with a line of round diamonds. The center of the ring was a heart shapped diamond that sparkled like the sun's reflection in Lake Washington.

I started shaking, and crying. I fell to my knees, and onto Jake.

"Yes," I cried, lifting my head off of his shoulder. "Yes."

With a shaky hand, he slid the ring onto my finger. I fell back onto him, giving him a kiss as we fell to the floor of the observation deck.

"Young love," I heard an older woman sigh happily.

Blushing, I pushed Jake off of me, and we both stood up.

"Oh, don't be embarresed," The old woman smiled. "I remember my first date." She smiled, and continued walking down the walkway.

Laughing, Jake brushed my hair away from my face, and wiped away the stray tears that were still falling.

"You know," He said, giving me that sloppy grin I fell in love with. "I had this whole proposal planned out for dinner…about a year ago. But, I got so nervous, and it just didn't feel right. And then I planned it for dinner tonight. But, uh, I got nervous and it slipped my mind."

I smirked, and leaned towards his face, giving him another kiss. "It's okay." I whispered in his ear.

"I liked that version better anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wedding **

_June 2019_

After nine long months, it was finally here.

June 20th, 2019.

The wedding is finally here.

The last nine months had gone by in a blur. Everyone freaked when they heard the news. Especially Mom, who began to cry.

"_I just…I can't believe that you're getting married. You…you were supposed to die. I thought that I'd never see my little girl grow up. And here you are…" Mom cried, wiping at her eyes with the napkin. _

"_Well, I think that this deserves a toast," Emmett said, standing up, and holding up his beer. _

"_To my beautiful niece, Renesmee, and one of the best rookies Seattle's seen since…well, me." He smiled with pride, as everyone else rolled their eyes. _

_With a laugh, Emmett took a swig of his drink as he sat down. "You guys," _

"_Well, Jacob, Renesmee," Daddy looked between us. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for the both of you." He smiled, but looked sad. _

_Daddy stood up, and lifted Sarah with him, resting her on his hip. "My little girl has grown up. We've gotten so lucky to get this second chance, to watch you graduate, go to college, medical school, and now, you're getting married to a man that I have called 'son' for the last four years." Daddy raised his glass, and smiled down at Jake and me. _

"_To Renesmee and Jacob." He said. "That this engagement brings out the best in the both of you." _

_He raised his glass, and everyone followed. "Renesmee and Jacob," _

"_Renesmee, dear, I love your ring," Esme said, taking my hand to further inspect the engagement ring I had gotten two nights previously. _

"_It looks familiar…" Esme muttered. "Can I take a closer look at it, dear?" _

"_Uh…sure," I furrowed my eyebrows, but let her take the ring. _

_She observed it carefully, and handed it to Mom. "Bella, this ring looks a lot like…" _

"_Sarah's," Mom muttered. "This was Sarah's engagement ring." She looked up at Jake._

"_You gave me your mother's ring?" I looked up at Jake, and felt the tears coming. _

_Slowly, he nodded. "She would have wanted you to have it." _

The rest of the dinner that night was surrounded by wedding details. When we wanted to get married, where we wanted to get married, stuff like that. Sarah was ecstatic when we told her she was the flower girl, and when we told Will that he was the ring bearer, he wasn't too pleased, replying with "Do I have to wear a suit?" He eventually grew to like the idea, when he figured out that he was an important part of the ceremony.

The last nine months flew by. Alex, of course, was my maid of honor, which lead to us planning our weddings together, since hers was in August. We had our bachelorette party together, as well as our bridal shower. I still find it funny that, even though she and Garrett were engaged before Jake and I, we were getting married before her.

I'm finally getting married.

xXx

"Oh, honey look at you," Mom smiled, walking into the bridal suite.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee." She carefully gave me a hug.

Despite the fact that I still had the scar (I would have it for the rest of my life), I wore an A-line Maggie Sottero dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a dropped satin waist. The corset top held beaded embroidery that covered nearly the entire surface of the dress, and the front of the bottom part. It had a cathedral length train. When we were dress searching, Alex told me if I didn't buy this dress, she would kill me.

And besides; ever since I became a Christian, I've looked differently at my scar. It's my story. It's part of me. The shooting was the catalyst that began the chain reaction that led me to where I am now. People still stare of course, that's never going to change, but what's important to me now is the way I feel about the scar; not what other people think.

"Never leave me alone with Alice and Rose again." I said, as we left the hug.

"You should have seen her when your father and I got married," Mom smiled.

"You mean she was _worse_?"

"Much worse," Mom confirmed.

"Sissy, I love my dress, it's so pretty, and it swirls when I twirl, see?" Sarah said, as she came into the room. She twirled to show off her dress.

When she stopped, she looked up at me, and gasped. "You look so pretty, Sissy. You're even prettier than Mommy. Or me, even."

I laughed, and picked her up, careful not to ruin Alice's careful work.

"Thank you, Baby, but no one's prettier than you."

"I think that Jake will look at you forever and he won't ever not look at you." Sarah smiled.

"Mhm," I smiled. I gave her a quick kiss, and handed her over to Mom.

"Don't ever let me near that woman again." Alex said, walking from one of the dressing rooms to the central part of the bridal suite.

"Oh, come on, Alex, it wasn't that bad." Alice said, following her out of the room.

"At least you're not the bride," I offered.

"Speaking of which," Alex smiled, looking over at me. "She looks absolutely stunning, and Jake won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thanks, Alex." I gave her a hug. "You look beautiful, too Alex."

Ana, my only other bridesmaid, walked out of the dressing room with Rose, and Alice completed the finishing touches. She divided three sections of hair, and French braided them about two-thirds of the way, before pinning them to the nape of my neck. She then put the rest of the hair into a French twist. She arranged my bangs so that they were on the right side of my face, covering my right eye a little bit. She clipped my veil underneath the twist, and after spraying about a can and a half of hairspray into my hair, she sighed in content.

"She's just missing one thing." Mom said. She set Sarah down, and walked over to the chair where her purse rested.

"What can she possibly be missing?" Rose and Alice together.

"Here," Mom came back, holding a small, rectangular case. She opened it to reveal great-grandma Swan's sapphire encrusted hair piece.

"Mom, that's yours, you shouldn't…" I protested.

Mom ignored me, and tucked it under the twist, above the clip of the veil.

"Grandma Swan gave it to my mother when she and Charlie married, and Renee gave it to me when your father and I married. And now, I'm giving it to you." Mom said.

I turned to look at her. Her eyes were a little red, and I knew that she was near tears.

"And, maybe one day, you can give it to your daughter." Mom wiped at her eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You look so beautiful, Renesmee." Mom said. "Oh, I just can't believe that this is happening."

"Yes, yes, Bella, it's her wedding day, it's all very cute and sentimental," Alice said, trying to get between Mom and I.

"But we've got a schedule to keep."

"Screw the schedule," I heard Mom murmur. She gave me one more hug, and kissed my neck.

"We've got a wedding to get to." She smiled.

xXx

Ana, Max, Alex, and Garrett had walked down the red-carpeted aisle. Sarah and Will were about halfway down, Sarah tossing white rose petals across the carpet, Will behind her, walking like Daddy had showed him to last night, when I was packing for the honeymoon (location, TBA).

Daddy and I were next. I was gripping his arm nervously, feeling my heart race.

"You okay?" Daddy whispered, looking over at me.

I nodded, trying to swallow. "Fine."

"I was nervous," Daddy said.

I looked up at him, confused. "Daddy, I don't…"

"When your mother and I got married, I was shaking so horribly that Billy had to hold onto my shoulders to keep it from being visible. I could barely repeat what the pastor had told me, not to mention the vows. But, when I looked into your mother's eyes, I was calm."

"How did you know that I'm nervous?"

Daddy smirked. "Renesmee, when you've been a doctor for as long as I have, you develop a sort of instinct."

He slipped his hand in the crook of my elbow, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Odds are that he's just as nervous as you are, sweetie. Just do what I did, and you'll be fine."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Ready?" He asked, as the beginning notes to _Turning Page_ started.

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

_I've waited a hundred years; I'd wait a million more for you. _

Daddy and I walked on the petal covered carpet. I kept my eyes locked onto Jake's, smiling. I found that as I focused on his eyes, looking into his dark onyx eyes, the butterflies lessened.

_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase. I surrender who I've been; for whom you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would have known what I've been living for all along; what I've been living for…_

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at me. I could tell that he was just as nervous. He gulped, and took a deep breath, calming himself. I flashed him a smile, and he returned it.

Jim smiled, as Daddy and I made it to the altar. Opening his arms in welcome, he stepped from the stage to the podium, and began.

"We're gathered here today, in the face of this company, on this beautiful, God-given day, to join together two wonderful people, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and Jacob William Black, in marriage. Marriage, which is an honorable and solemn estate, and should not be entered unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently, soberly, and joyfully. Into this estate, may Jacob and Renesmee come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace…" He paused, and looked around the sanctuary.

He smiled. "Good." He looked between the three of us, and began.

"Who gives this beautiful young woman to be married to this handsome young man?"

Daddy took a deep breath, and stepped forward. "I do." Giving me a kiss on my cheek, he placed my hand in Jake's, and sat by Mom. Alex took my bouquet, and I stood next to Jake.

"You look beautiful," Jake whispered.

"Alice and Rose," I said, as if that could explain the reason for the universe.

He nodded, understanding the torture that I had just gone through.

"Jacob," Jim said, bringing us back. "Do you take your vows to live in the holy estate of marriage, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jake said, nodding slightly, and smiling.

"Renesmee," He turned to me.

"Do you take your vows to live in the holy estate of marriage, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I smiled.

"You may now read the vows that you have written."

I turned to Jake, as he smiled nervously, and began.

"Renesmee, I fell in love with you when we were five. From the moment you threw that piece of mud at my face, I knew that you were my girl. And…that day, when we almost lost you…Renesmee that was the worst day of my life. I don't know what I would have done, if God didn't step in that night. If you died." He shook his head with a small laugh.

"You're intense, intelligent…complicated, like the best single malt scotch. Renesmee, I've loved you for twenty years. I can't wait to be in love with you for another million."

I tried not to cry, as I heard the faint "awes" that were coming from people in the room. Swallowing hard, I began mine.

"I haven't been able to write mine." I said, with a small, nervous laugh.

"I just…I can't begin to describe how I feel about you, Jake. From the first moment we saw each other, way back when we were little, I've never been able to describe you. Or how I felt. How I feel. Jacob, you're my protector, my friend, my lover. You've never left my side, never hurt me. You've done things, Jacob that I know no other man would do for his girlfriend, for his fiancée, for his wife, unless he truly cared about her, unless he loved her the way that you love me. And I love you in a really, really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake; hold a radio over my head outside your bedroom window kind of way.

Jacob, you're the one who stuck with me through the pain, although I wouldn't talk about it. You're the one who stood by my side, when I felt like giving up. I love you so much, Jacob. And I can't wait to love you for another hundred, thousand, or another million years."

Jim smiled, and wiped a 'tear' from his eyes.

"In all my years, I don't think I've heard such amazing vows." He said. "I'm feeling some strong warm-fuzzies coming from you two," He made his hand into a fist, and rubbed it in circles over his heart.

Will walked from where he was standing by Garrett, and holds up the white silk ring pillow to Jim. He takes the thinner of the two gold rings, and holds it up.

"May this ring be blessed, so he who gives it, and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue to love until the end." He handed it to Jake.

"Jacob, repeat what I say," He said.

"With this ring, I wed."

Jacob swallowed. "With this ring, I wed."

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Jacob slid the ring on my finger with shaky hands. I felt my stomach getting jumpy, and took deep breaths.

Jim took the thicker ring, and Will walked back to sit by Mom, Daddy, and Sarah.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it, and he who wears it may abide in peace and love until the end."

He handed it to me. "Renesmee, repeat after me."

"With this ring, I wed."

"With this ring, I wed." I tried to keep back the tears, and I could feel my voice getting thick.

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I slid it onto his finger.

"May this loving couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience increasing joy with their family as each day passes, as each year passes. As Jacob and Renesmee join their lives together on this beautiful day, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, support of friends, and along life of everlasting love.

In so much as Jacob and Renesmee have consented to live together forever in marriage, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth to each other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I am joyous to present to you, the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

He smiled, and looked between the two of us. "You may now kiss the bride."

I looked up at my husband's eyes, and the butterflies vanished. He stepped closer, and grabbed my waist, pulling me close to his body. He looked into my eyes, and down at my lips, biting his own. Looking at my face again, he smiled.

"Renesmee?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

He grabbed my face gently, leaning in. "I love you."

His lips touched mine, and it was as if thousands of fireworks were going off around us. It started as a gentle kiss, but it became aggressive. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and dug my fingers into his soft, cropped hair. I licked his lips, and he allowed entrance.

He pulled away from the kiss, and our foreheads rested on each other. Everyone around us faded. It was just me, and him.

xXx

After the ceremony, Jake and I, and the respective wedding parties, were dragged by Alice and Rose for pictures in the garden behind the church. Three limos came to pick us up, one for the bridal party, including my mom, Alice and Rose, one for the groomsmen, which included Will and Daddy, and then one for Jake and I. We spent the twenty minute ride to the Hilton Seattle in each other's arms. When we arrived, Alice led us to the double doors that were the entrance to the reception hall. I heard the music go down, and the DJ's voice booming through the room.

"Announcing the new couple to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Black!" He put on _Holiday _from Green Day.

Alice and Rose pushed open the double doors, and Jake and I walked hand-in hand down the aisle way that everyone had created. Everyone cheered and clapped, as we walked in. Jacob stopped in the middle of the floor, and dipped me, giving me a chaste kiss.

Dancing continued, as everyone came around giving us congratulations. Jacob and I danced to the slower version of _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_, and Daddy and I shared a dance to _My Little Girl_. Dinner was announced, which also meant that it was time for speeches. Emmett was the first one up there.

"Well, seeing as I'm the bride's favorite uncle, I think I'm going to start with the first toast," He smiled.

My eyes widened. What was he going to say?

"To my beautiful niece, and my new nephew," He started, raising his champagne glass. "That this marriage be everything my brother's is, and more. I hope that you two have also gotten enough sleep over the last few years, because you aren't getting anymore for a while."

My mouth dropped, and my eyes widened. I heard Jake's stifled laugh, as well as a few shocked gasps and laughs. Oh, Lord, Emmett...

Daddy went on next.

"I'm sorry for my brother," He laughed. "Apparently, his mind's still in high school." Everyone laughed.

"Well, Renesmee, Jacob," Daddy said, looking at the two of us. "I'm very happy for the both of you. I've known for a long time that we'd be standing here at this reception, but it does not take away from that fact that I am losing my little girl. We've gotten extremely lucky to get this second chance, to watch you go to college, medical school, and now, you've gotten married to the man I've called 'son' for the last four years."

He raised his champagne glass. "To Renesmee and Jacob. May this marriage be as wonderful as mine and Bella's."

The rest of the speeches went on, Alex and Garrett both making the stereotypical maid of honor/best man speech. Truly, it had been an amazing day. A wonderful day. I got married to the most amazing man today.

And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of the Firstborn Son and Daughter**

_August 2022_

I graduated from UW Medical School in September of 2021. Upon graduating, I put in a request to be a part of Swedish's internship/residency program in October, and got accepted in November, along with Alex. We started our first day in January.

It was a little bit after Christmas that I began to feel sick—like, nauseous, bloated, drowsy, headache sick. I had my suspicions, but assumed that it was just the stomach flu; it had been going around. About two weeks after Christmas, the 'flu' hadn't gone away, and I was three weeks late.

I knew at that point that I was pregnant.

An ultrasound after my first forty-eight hours as a surgeon confirmed it. I was four weeks pregnant. Alex was ecstatic (she had gone in with me), and almost blurted it out to Mom and Dad when she saw them walking down the hall as we left to go home.

Despite how exhausted I was that night, I couldn't wait to tell Jake. So, instead of going home and passing out on the couch, I took Jake out to dinner to celebrate my first two days as a surgeon, and the news that I would soon tell him.

After dinner, I brought up the idea of having kids.

"_Yeah," Jake nodded slowly. "I'd love to have a few kids running around. Our house's so empty." He laughed. _

"_Well…" I smiled, reaching into my purse, looking for the sonogram image of the baby. _

"_I think you'll like this." I slid the image across the table, facedown. _

_He picked it up, and furrowed his brows, studying the picture. "Nessie, I don't…?"_

_I let him study it for a few more minutes. After a while, his face turned from confusion to hope. _

"_Nessie, is this…?" _

_I smiled, nodding. I reached across the table, and grabbed his hands, looking him in the eye. _

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_You're pregnant?" He smiled. A gleam of hope shimmered in his eyes. _

"_Four weeks. Five on Monday." _

"_Oh, Nessie, this is incredible," He smiled. After a few moments, he frowned. _

"_But, you've just started out as an intern, and this is the first time I've seen you in two days. Are you sure we can…?"_

"_Jake," I said, interrupting him. "My parents figured it out, my resident figured it out; she has a three-year old. Sure, it'll be a little hard at first, dealing with a new baby, and my work schedule. But it'll even out. Mom and Dad can help, and there's daycare at Swedish now. We can do this." _

_Jake smiled again, and moved over to my side of the booth. Wrapping one arm around my shoulders, and the other over my abdomen, he gave me a kiss. _

"_I didn't think this was possible," He whispered. _

"_What?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. _

"_I just fell even more in love with you." _

_I rolled my eyes, feigning a gag. _

"_God, Jake, be any more sappy, will you?" I laughed. _

The rest of that night was centered around the baby; if I had told my parents (which I did a few nights later, on my first night off, when we had dinner with the family), and such. Everyone was excited, especially Esme, who had hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe. Emmett had slapped Jake on the back, congratulating him on getting me pregnant. That earned him a few well-earned glares from the family. When they found out three weeks later that we were expecting twins, Emmett couldn't help but make that comment again. Also earning him glares from the family. Sarah and Will (almost seven) were thrilled. They couldn't wait to be an aunt and uncle. They even started a bet with Emmett on the sexes of our children, which lead me to believe that he had already poisoned their little minds.

Eight months flew by. With work, and making preparations for the twins' arrival, time seemed to just fly out the window. Soon, we would be parents.

And we couldn't wait.

xXx

I looked over my last patient chart, smiling to myself as I felt two fists running down my stomach.

"Hey, Dr. Black," I looked up to find Mark at the nurse's station.

"Hey, Mark," I said, closing the chart.

"You're still working?" He feigned surprise. "You look like you could deliver any day now."

I laughed. "It's my last day, Mark. You of all people should know that. Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Every day you're not here working for the next six weeks will be like a knife through the heart," He put his hand over his heart, and faked tears.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "You're such a tease."

"Ha-ha." He laughed dryly, and changed the subject. "So, boy/boy, girl/girl, boy/girl, what are we dealing with here?"

"Well, if you must know, Jacob and I finally decided to find out. Baby 'A' is a boy, and 'B' is a girl." I smiled, and found myself rubbing my stomach slightly.

"Oh, somebody owes me fifty bucks…" Mark smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Is that all you nurses do?" I laughed. "Bet on the sex of someone's kid?"

"No…" Mark said slowly. "We do other things…like work."

"Uh-huh." I handed him the chart, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, I have to get going. Jake's planning on…" I felt a strong tug coming from my lower abdomen.

Quickly, a hand flew to my stomach, as I winced in pain. "Ouch."

"Nessie, are you okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine," I said, as the slight pain passed. "Just a Braxton Hicks contraction. I've been having them for a few days now." I straightened up, and smiled at Mark.

"I swear, you're just like my husband." I waved, as I walked down the hall towards the lockers. I met Alex, who was coming in to start her shift, in the lockers.

"Look at you," Alex smiled, as I changed from my scrubs into normal civilian clothes.

"You're getting so big," She smiled. "When are we going to see those babies?"

"Soon, I hope." I laughed.

"Well, have fun on your leave," Alex said, pulling her scrubs on.

"I will," I smiled, as I walked out of the locker room. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"You better!" Alex shouted out the door.

I shook my head, laughing to myself. After all these years, and we're still so close. We're still the inseparable 'Twisted Sisters', minus the twisted part, of course.

I found Jake's cruiser parked out front, near the entrance. As I walked, or more correctly, waddled, outside, Jake got out of the cruiser (still in uniform), and met me halfway between the car and the entryway.

"How was work?" He asked, giving me a kiss, and slipping his hand into mine.

"I got to scrub into a surgery today," I smiled.

"Tell me more," Jake prompted.

"Where do I begin…?" I laughed. "It was an emergency appie. This two-year old comes in with a high fever, 'tummy' pain, as well as 'tummy' swelling, vomiting, and constipated. I examined her, and when I just _barely_ brushed my fingers over her abdomen, she screamed in pain. That's when we knew that her appendix burst. So, we rush her into the nearest O.R., and open her up. I got to do the whole thing, carefully watched and instructed, of course, but on my own, nonetheless." I smiled, prideful.

"Congratulations, Dr. Black," Jake gave me another kiss. "I think that this deserves a celebration."

He opened the car door, and helped me into the passenger side, despite the fact that I could have done it on my own. He quickly made it to his side of the car, and got in.

"I think that sounds lovely," I smiled. "But, I think we should stop at home first. I'm in dire need of a shower. I smell like sick people and their insides."

xXx

After I finished my shower, while I was getting dressed, I felt another, stronger, Hicks contraction, making this one and the last one an hour apart. I didn't think much of it, at least, until I had another one ten minutes later.

"Jake…" I called out from our bedroom, as the last one passed. Slowly, I loosened my grip on the bedframe, and stood up, cradling my large stomach with one hand.

I waddled out of the room, and called his name once more as I went down the hall towards the living room. He turned, and his eyes widened when he saw how I was cradling my stomach.

"Nessie, are you okay? The babies? Is everything alright?" He asked hurriedly, getting up from the couch and rushing to my side to support me.

"I just had some contractions…" I muttered, looking up at him.

He furrowed his brows. "You've been having them for a few days now, Ness. You told me that I didn't have to worry, that they were false…"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted. "I had a few today. One an hour ago, another about twelve minutes ago."

"Then why…?"

"Because I just had another. Two minutes ago, ten minutes after the second."

His eyes widened. In fear or excitement, it was hard to tell. I think it was both.

"So, you mean…?"

I nodded. "I think this is it, Jake. I'm going into labor."

He stepped away from me, and I leaned against the wall.

"We…we have to go to Swedish," He said, pacing up and down the hallway.

"We have to get your bag ready…we have to get the car seats installed…shit, I was supposed to do that five days ago…" He looked worried, as he paced the halls.

As he came back towards me, still muttering about the things we had to do, I grabbed onto his shoulder, both stopping him and attempting to calm him down.

"Jake," I said calmly, looking him in the eye. "First things first. They're only ten minutes apart, and I've only had two. We have to wait a few hours, until they're five minutes apart, and I've had at least four every hour."

"_Calm?_" Jake's voice rose. "How can I be calm at a time like this? You're in labor…we're having the babies!"

"Jake, I've only had two 'real' contractions, and they were ten minutes apart. This is barely considered early labor. We have a few hours before we have to go."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jake asked nervously.

"Well, since you didn't install those car seats…" I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled at me sheepishly, and rubbed his neck. "I should probably get those installed, shouldn't I?"

"That would be wonderful," I smiled.

xXx

Two hours later, the contractions came about every five minutes, each lasting about a minute. Jake had gotten the car seats installed, and I had my bag packed. We were on our way to the hospital.

"How are you doing, Ness?" Jake asked.

I opened my eyes, and glanced over at Jake. "How do you think?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm pretty sure that's anatomically impossible, Jake."

I rubbed my hands over my stomach, feeling another contraction coming. I leaned against the seat, and closed my eyes, feeling the strong stab in my back. It was as if someone was taking a knife to my spine, and twisting it deeper into my body.

"Drive," I said through harshly gritted teeth.

I felt the car surge forward, as Jake sped up. After about another hour, we arrived at Swedish, got checked in, and into a room.

"Ah, Dr. Black," My midwife, Laura Sanchez-Torres, said, as she walked into the room.

"How are we doing here?" She looked over the chart in her hands, and sat on the edge of the bed, near my legs.

"They're coming." I panted. I squeezed my eyes shut, and gripped Jake's hand.

"Oh, God, they're coming now," I moaned.

"Okay, well let's take a look then." Laura said. "Can you open up your legs for me, Nessie?"

I did as told, and felt her gloved hand move inside.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes," I said, feeling the pain pass.

"And the pain level, between one and ten; ten being the most excruciating pain, and one being no pain."

"Six,"

"Well…" Laura took her hand out, and snapped off her glove. "You're only about five centimeters dilated, so we still have a while to go before we see any babies."

"Only five?"

Laura smiled sadly. "Five is pretty good for only two hours of labor, Nessie. You're doing great. If the pain's too much, we can offer you an epidural or any other kind of pain medications…"

"No," I said. "I can't take pain medication. I'm really sensitive."

"Well, another way to manage pain is to move around, take a walk. It can also help progress labor, and get your water to break."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Great," Laura stood up, and looked over at Jake. "Mr. Black, if you could come with me, I have some paperwork I need you to fill out,"

"I'll be right back, Ness." Jake kissed my forehead, and brushed back my hair.

Mom came in as Jake and Dr. Sanchez-Torres left.

"Oh, sweetie," Mom said, coming up to the bed, and giving me a hug. "I can't believe this is happening." She kissed my forehead, and held onto my hand.

"How are you doing, Nessie?"

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this bad," I moaned.

"Don't worry, honey, it will all be over soon, and you'll have two beautiful, healthy babies." Mom smiled.

"You better be right on that whole 'soon' thing." I sat up, and instantly felt relief.

"Where are the twins and Dad?" I asked, closing my eyes and rolling my head back.

"Burger King." Mom answered. "We were deciding dinner when Jacob called."

"Do you think Dad would get me a whopper?"

Mom laughed. "If he could, yes. But because you're in labor, no."

"Damn labor," I muttered, just a contraction hit. I fell against the bed, gritting my teeth and letting out a soft scream. There was also pressure, this time. Lots of pressure that was balling low in my abdomen.

"Mom," I said, getting myself into a sitting position. "I need to stand up."

Mom helped me into a standing position, and I leaned against her in support. I felt her hands rub my lower back, and I buried my head in her shoulder.

"My baby's having babies…" I heard the smile in Mom's voice. "Thank you, Lord, for this chance we've gotten with her."

I moaned, and sunk to the floor, feeling intense pressure balling low in my abdomen. Just as Mom lifted me, I felt a something warm and wet trickle down my leg.

"Mom…" I gasped, feeling the gush of warm water down my legs. "I think my water broke,"

No sooner had I spoken that Laura came back in to check on me.

"Oh, Nessie," She said, rushing to my side. She and Mom both sat me on the bed.

"Looks like these babies are going to be here a lot sooner than we thought," She said, throwing paper towels over the pool of liquid on the floor.

"Good," I panted.

xXx

Six hours later, I was at nine centimeters. Laura predicted that I would only two hours left. Tops.

She better be right. Because if she isn't, I think I'm going to need a new midwife.

"Nessie, are you sure you should be walking around?" Jake asked.

I rested my hand against the wall, and cradled my stomach with the other.

"Jacob," I said, staring daggers at my husband. "I am in _immense _pain. This is the only thing that makes it better."

"Okay…" Jake said.

I nodded, and started walking around the room again. I felt another, much stronger contraction, and fell against the wall, screaming.

"Nessie," Jacob ran to my side, and lifted me.

"Get Laura," I said through gritted teeth.

"Is this it?" Jake asked nervously.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Not at all, Jacob, I'm asking you to…call Laura in here so we can…have a big ass party."

"Okay…" Jacob nodded. He paced the room, looking for the call button.

"Oh, God, Jacob just go and get her!" I yelled.

He looked at me nervously, but did as told. After a few minutes, he returned with Laura. They helped me into the bed, and Laura quickly checked.

"Okay, Renesmee," Laura said, snapping off her gloves. "You're at ten. Are we ready to have some babies?"

"If you don't get these effing kids out of me right _effing _now, I'm going to effing _rip off your head _and I'm going to _effing _enjoy it." I screamed.

"Well, then." Laura said, snapping on new gloves, and getting ready for the delivery.

"Let's have some babies." She smiled.

She helped me into a decent, comfortable position against the pillows, as Jake went out to get Mom. When they returned, Laura helped me prop my legs up. With Mom on my left side, and Jake at my right, I was more than ready to have these babies.

"Okay, Renesmee," Laura placed her hand on my large belly. "At the next contraction, I need you to start pushing, alright?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "Good."

She moved her hand from my stomach to my ankles, and did the same with her other hand, bracing my feet. As soon as the next one hit, about twenty seconds after she instructed, I pushed, baring my teeth, and letting out a small scream.

"Great, Renesmee, you're doing great," Laura muttered, as I took a breath. "Just a few more, I think this first one's very impatient."

I nodded, and felt Mom's hand on my forehead, moving away any hair stuck to it with sweat. Jake placed a cool, wet washcloth on my forehead as well.

"Okay, Renesmee, with the next contraction…"

I pushed, hard. Squeezing Mom's and Jake's hands so hard, I thought I would break them. Laura instructed me to stop, and then start again with the next contraction. After about five times, the head was out.

"Oh, Renesmee, you're doing great, sweetie," Mom said, giving me a kiss on my hand.

"You're doing wonderful, baby," Jacob stroked my cheek, and brushed hair from my forehead.

"I'm doing all of it," I glared at him, and he looked down.

"Okay, Renesmee, give me _two _good, strong pushes, and we can have this baby out," Laura said.

I repeated the process twice more, before hearing the first cry.

"We've got a beautiful baby boy," Laura announced after a few moments, holding up the pink, screaming newborn. I fell against the pillows with tears streaming down my eyes, as she handed him to the nurse to clean him up. Laura quickly checked the progress of the girl, and smiled.

"Looks like you'll have two very impatient children on your hands, Renesmee," She said.

"Your daughter's crowning, so as soon as we can deliver the head, we should only need one more push before you're done."

There was a few minutes peace before the baby heart rate monitor started beeping erratically.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly, worried.

"Baby's experiencing some stress, it's normal for their heart rate to speed up a little bit during this part of delivery." Laura said calmly.

"But, just to be safe, I'm going to need to push," She said sternly. "As hard as you can, Renesmee."

I did as I was told, and felt her small body slip out. Her cries were very quiet, and she sounded as if it was hard for her to breath.

"Is she okay?" I asked, feeling tears down my cheeks. "Why is she so quiet?"

"She just needs some oxygen, she'll be fine," Laura said. She cut the cord, and took her over to the bassinet. I sat up a little straighter, and peered over Mom, trying to get a view of what was going on.

The nurse placed a hand-held neonatal mask over her face, and it looked as if Laura was trying to listen to her heart. She muttered something to the nurse, who nodded and ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Mom demanded. She left my side, and she talked to Laura, who handed her the stethoscope. Mom took a quick listen, and put a hand over her mouth, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to fight tears. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"She has a large murmur in her heart," Laura said, walking over to Jake and I. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked us in the eye.

"We're taking her to the NICU, where she'll have an ultrasound to check out the problem." She placed a hand on my knee.

"Renesmee, lots of babies are born with heart murmurs. Usually, they fix themselves. She'll be just fine."

I nodded, as the nurse came in with an incubator. She took our daughter, placed her into it, and walked out of the room, and down the hall towards the NICU.

Laura walked over to the other bassinet, and swaddled our son in a blue blanket, and brought him over to us.

"Here's your son," She smiled, placing him in my arms. "I'll be back with information on your daughter."

Laura left, and Mom came over to us. I couldn't help but smile down at the baby boy in my arms. He was almost like a replica of Jacob, except for his eyes, which I knew would turn green after a while. His hand was grasped around my finger, and I smiled even more.

"What are you going to name them?" Mom asked softly, taking him out of my arms.

"Well," I started, looking up at Jake. "We've decided to give them good names. Strong names. Names that mean something. So, we're naming _him_," I brushed my fingers against his arm.

"Perseus Edward Black," I smiled. "And the girl, we're naming Andromeda Marie Black."

"Anna and Percy," Jake smiled.

"Those sound familiar…" Mom smiled at me.

"They're also from the Greek mythology about the son of Zeus…" I admitted.

Mom laughed. "Well, Renesmee, those are beautiful names."

There was a knock at the door, and Daddy's head peaked through.

"Can we come in?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

Daddy came in, along with Sarah, Will, and Alex. They crowded around Mom, and Sarah and Will climbed onto the bed.

"Where's the girl?" Sarah asked, looking around the room in search of her niece.

"She's in the NICU," Jake said.

"Why?" Everyone turned their heads to us.

"She has a heart murmur," I said. "They took her to the NICU to run an ultrasound. She'll be okay; Laura said it was common for babies to be born with murmurs."

"Renesmee, Jacob," Laura said, walking into the room.

"Are you all family?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Come on, Sarah, Will," Alex lifted each twin from the bed, and took them to the hall.

Laura sat at the edge of the bed, and looked at the four of us.

"Your daughter has a very rare heart condition, known as Ebstein's Anaomly."

"Ebstein's…?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's a valve in your heart known as the tricuspid valve. It helps keep blood from flowing backward. In this condition, a child is born with an unformed valve, and the blood flows backwards, back through the way it came." Laura explained.

I know about this condition. I've read about it in med school. A child with this condition can die, if they don't get surgery right away. And that surgery is very dangerous, especially for a newborn. Usually, they don't survive.

I shook my head, not wanting to believe her. "No. No…you said that she'd be okay. She can't…"

Laura looked down, and my heart stopped. Tears streamed down my face, and I clung to Jake.

"She's being prepped for surgery. I'll keep you updated." She got up the bed, and left, muttering "I'm sorry."

xXx

Hours passed. They seemed like centuries. No news on Anna had come yet, and with each passing minute, I became more stressed.

Mom and Dad told everyone about Anna, including Sarah and Will. They all came in during the course of the five hours we waited. Jim, and the new youth leader, Michael Lodge, came in too, to pray for us. It was all greatly appreciated, but it was all too much. All I wanted was for Laura, and the heart surgeon, April Fioni (I had asked for her specifically, when I found out she worked here now) to come out and tell us that Anna was okay, that they fixed her valve.

Six long hours passed before we saw them, but I knew when they came in, that they had news that I didn't want to hear.

"Renesmee, Jacob," Fioni said, coming into the room, closing the door. Her face was grim. And I knew.

I shook my head, fighting tears. "No…she's not dead. She can't be dead." Tears streamed my face, and I clung to Jake.

"She's not," Fioni said. "Andromeda is in the NICU, recovering."

"So, she'll be okay?" Jake asked, as I tried to calm myself.

Fioni took in a deep breath. "We did everything we could, Mr. and Mrs. Black. When we opened her up, to take a look at the valve, we were shocked to discover how mal-formed it was. It was as if she didn't _have _a tricuspid valve. We discussed replacing and fixing it, but the damage was too extensive, and it would be very difficult to perform on such a small body."

"You want to know if we want to go through with the surgery." I muttered.

She nodded slowly.

It was quite for a few moments, while Jake and I thought. I thought about pros and cons of the surgery, like any surgeon would. The only pro I could think of was just a possibility. _If _the surgery was a success, she would live. But it was a highly dangerous surgery, and newborns usually don't survive the first hour. Especially if they have to form a completely new valve for her.

"No." I said, after a few minutes. "It's too dangerous for her."

"How long does she have, if we don't go through with the surgery?" Jake asked.

"Andromeda will have two years to live." Fioni said.

"She won't live to see their third birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

Time of Dying

_September 2024_

A lot has happened in the past two years. Alex gave birth to a baby girl shortly after Anna and Percy were born. She and Garrett named her Katherine Diana, after Alex's mother. We call her Katie. She'll be one in May. They're also expecting another baby (a boy, whom they're naming Oliver Matthew, after Alex's father, who died a short few months before Alex and I met) in four months. Alex and I became residents in January of 2023 putting us in the middle of the surgeon totem pole. Jacob advanced from officer to detective, giving the both of us a slight raise in pay. Jacob and I celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary in June. Sarah and Will celebrated their ninth birthday in July, and Anna and Percy turned two last month.

A lot happens in two years, and they fly by. Watching Anna and Percy become toddlers was hard. I wanted them to stay babies, so that Anna would never turn two. So that she would never die.

At first, I didn't want to become attached to my daughter. I was angry: angry that I was given two children, but only allowed to keep one. How was it possible for the world to be so cruel? If I stayed aloof, maybe I could avoid the pain when she died. I figured that it would hurt less if I never got to know her during her two years with us. If I just cut off my emotions entirely, surely it would be better off in the long run.

However, after three months, I gave up. I couldn't stand selfishly at the sidelines anymore; it was impossible. What kind of mother would that make me? She would need a mother when she died. She would need someone to hold her, someone to tell her that it would be alright.

I needed to be there for her. I couldn't stand by and watch her die. Even if it hurts, I need to be there. After all, no matter how much it hurts me, it would be worth it to lessen her pain, even a tiny bit.

For two years, we watched our children grow up. As Percy became a rambunctious, energetic toddler, Anna became lethargic. Percy couldn't play with her the way he could play with other two year olds at the hospital daycare. She slept constantly. We had to be careful with her. Percy grew, staying in the range that normal toddlers are in. Anna fell short of the range, and many people who didn't know that they were twins, thought that she was one.

It also put a strain on our marriage. Jake and I are constantly fighting about Anna. Jake says that I'm acting as if I'm losing hope on her. I'm only looking at the facts! Can't he see that I want to hold on to her as long as I can? But with her symptoms, and with her actions, I can't. I watch every day as she becomes slower. It pains me to watch her like this. I feel her agony, just as she does.

I don't understand. I don't understand why God would give us this beautiful, smart little girl, with fair skin and dark hair, her grandfather's green eyes, and her father's temper…and then take her away two years later. Why He would give us a little girl, who's afraid of the dark, who loves chocolate just as much as her mother…a little girl who loves to dance and twirl, and sing…I can't understand why He would give us this little princess, but then take her away, before we even get a chance to really get to know her.

I think I'm beginning to lose my faith. I just can't stand going to church, listening to the pastor talk about how wonderful He is, when He's taking away our little girl. Our Anna. They say that they're praying for her and that sometimes, He has a bigger plan in mind, that we can't see, and for unfortunate reasons, this is part of it.

I'm not sure if I can believe that anymore.

One month after Anna and Percy's second birthday, I noticed things about Anna.

She was slower.

She slept 90% of the time.

Her breathing became more rapid.

She complained about feeling out of breath, even just by walking down the hall. She pushed through, though, and wanted to play with her brother.

When she and Percy would run around outside, he would have to wait for her to catch her breath every two minutes, when she would feel like passing out if she didn't stop to take a breather.

She was going to die soon.

I can't accept that. She can't die.

xXx

"Have I found you, flightless bird? Grounded, bleeding, or lost you, American mouth. Big pill, stuck going down…" I sang softly, watching as Anna fell asleep.

I hummed softly, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, and going over to Percy's bed to do the same.

It was the middle of the night, I had just gotten home. Anna and Percy had fallen asleep at daycare, but woke up as I had tried to quietly walk through our front door.

After I was done with Percy, I tiptoed back over to Anna's bed. I put my hand over her chest, and felt the rapid rise and fall of her chest, as she breathed. I felt her warm breath on my hand, as well as the fast beating of her heart. I quickly wiped away the tears I knew were coming, and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I sang softly, rubbing her chest. "You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away." The tears came anyway, as I sang the last six words.

"Please," I begged, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't take, my sunshine, away." I sang.

I left the room silently, and headed into ours. Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed in his pajama pants.

"Did they wake you?" I asked, taking out the messy bun from my hair.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Long day?" I took off the scrubs I had worn home, and switched them for a pair of Jake's boxers, and a spaghetti strapped tank top.

"You could say that." Jake said, as I sat on the bed next to him. "I've been thinking. About Anna."

"I can't stop thinking about her." I muttered softly, feeling the hot sting of tears behind my eyes.

"She's getting worse, Jake." I whispered. "She's…she's going to die soon."

"No, she won't." Jake said sternly.

"Jacob, you know what Fioni said. What she says every time we take Anna in to see her. She's getting worse. She's going to die."

"Will you stop looking at her like she's one of your patients?" Jacob said.

"She's your _daughter,_Renesmee. Not one of your patients."

"I'm looking at her like my daughter, Jacob." I said. "And I see a beautiful little girl, who's dying. I see a beautiful little girl, Jacob, who we have to be careful with. Who complains about a having hard time breathing. Who sleeps all the time. A beautiful little girl, who has to catch her breath every two minutes when she's running around with her brother, who then asks me why she's so slow. I've watched her become more lethargic in the last two months." I begin to cry.

"Jacob, I can let her go just about as much as you can. But we have to face the fact that she's dying. We can't just hide from the reality, Jacob."

"So were you," Jacob said.

I'm taken aback. "What?"

"They told us that you weren't going to survive the first hour." Jacob started.

"But you did. I thought you _died, _Renesmee. I thought you died, while I was lying in that hospital bed, wishing my father dead. I thought that I'd never get to see you again. But you survived. You survived something that very few people do."

"I know that," I said.

"God's provided one miracle," Jacob said, pulling the covers over his legs. "He'll provide another."

Jacob switched off his light, and went to bed. I got under the covers as well, but I didn't go to bed. Ten, almost eleven years since the shooting, and I still have fits of insomnia.

I curled my knees to my chest, and buried my head in my arms. Tears streamed down my face, as I tried to not think about Anna. I didn't want to give her up, when I've only had her for two years.

A few hours passed, before I felt something…off. Thinking the worst, I woke Jake, as I flung the covers off of myself.

"Ness, it's two in the morning, what could possibly be wrong?" He asked sleepily, as I headed out of the room.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But I feel like something's wrong."

Quickly, I walked down the hall, and into the kids' room. I went over to Anna's bed, and placed my hand on her chest, trying to feel for her heartbeat, or a rise in her chest.

There was nothing.

"Anna," I said, shaking her lightly. "Anna, honey, wake up."

I placed my ear over her chest, trying to listen for her heartbeat. It was there, but it was very faint. I felt my own stop. I placed my hand underneath her nose, and felt nothing. I noticed that underneath her nails, as well as her lips, were turning blue.

"Jacob," I said, trying to stay calm. I looked up to find him at their doorway.

"Jacob she's not breathing."

Jake's eyes widened, as he stood there, frozen at the door. Quickly, I switched into medical mode, and looked at Anna not as my daughter, but as a patient. I removed all the stuffed animals from her bed, as well as her pillow, and blankets. Flattening her on her back, I lifted her chin, and started CPR. The whole time, pleading with God to have her wake up.

"Call 9-1-1," I said quickly, looking up to Jake. He disappeared into our room, and I lifted Anna, carrying her into our room. Jake was calling the dispatcher from his radio. I set Anna on the bed, and quickly looked for the oxygen mask and tank that Fioni had given us, for when Anna had hard time breathing. I also grabbed the little medical kit that I carried around with me, for emergencies. Like this one.

I quickly put the mask on Anna, and got the oxygen flowing. I tried feeling around her neck and wrists for a pulse, and then used my stethoscope to see if I could get a better feel for her heartbeat.

"It's there," I said, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. "It's faint, but it's there."

I heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance, and looked up at Jake.

"Can you stay with Percy, while I go with Anna?" I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling a slight shiver. "I…I just need to be with her. I can't leave her." I felt my throat close, and I looked down, shaking my head.

"Of course," I felt Jake's arms around me, and I collapsed on his body in tears.

"I can't do this." I sobbed in his shoulder. "Jacob, I can't do this. I'm not ready to let her go."

"It's okay," Jacob rubbed his hand in small circles on my back. "Everything will be okay."

"Jacob, I really want to believe you." I looked up in his eyes. "I really do. But, I can't. I can't believe you."

The sirens got louder, as they approached the house. I tried to collect myself as best I could, and ran out of the house to meet them.

"What's the situation?" The first paramedic asked, as the other two went into the house to get Anna.

"Two-year old female, weighs twenty-four and a half pounds, twenty-eight inches in length, born with the rare congenital heart defect known as Ebstein's Anaomly, which has become very severe. She was found, twenty minutes ago, in her bed, not breathing, and a very faint heartbeat, as well as signs of cyanosis around her lips and underneath her fingernails."

"Does she have a regular cardiologist?"

"April Fioni, at Swedish Medical. Her last appointment was two weeks ago, where we found that she has a slightly enlarged heart."

I looked over to the front door, where the other two paramedics were wheeling Anna out of the door. I ran to help them, and noticed that Anna was slightly conscious.

"Momma," She screamed, her breath fogged up the oxygen mask.

I wanted to pick her up. I wanted to comfort my daughter. I wanted to hold her. But I couldn't. Instead, I kept up with the paramedics, as they rushed her to the ambulance.

"It's okay, Anna," I said, as they loaded her into the ambulance. "Momma's here. Everything's okay."

"Are you her mother?" A different paramedic asked, when I tried to board with Anna.

"Yes." I said, slightly annoyed.

He allowed me to get in the ambulance, and I sat by Anna's head, holding her hand, and lying through my teeth.

"I know you're scared," I said, stroking her hair. "But everything's going to be alright. We're just taking a trip to the hospital, and we're going to see your doctor."

Anna cried, and I wiped away her tears, trying to keep mine at bay.

"You'll be alright," I crooned. "I promise. Everything will be okay."

She continued to cry, and I shushed her slowly, and started singing softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray."

Anna's cries slowed into sniffles, and I continued.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away."

xXx

We meet Fioni at ambulance dispatch. They unloaded Anna, and I followed as she raced her to the trauma room. I was kicked out, and tried to watch from the window. Fioni and another cardiologist got her shirt off, and were trying to get an ultrasonic view of her heart.

"Renesmee?" I jumped in surprise, and turned to find the chief of surgery behind me.

"Oh, Hunt, it's just you." I fingered my necklace, and looked back to the window, to watch them start an echocardiogram.

"What are you still doing here? Your shift ended four hours ago."

"It's Anna," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, as if it could keep me held together in one piece.

"What happened?" Hunt walked closer to the window, and watched the echo.

"I couldn't sleep," I started. "So, I wanted to check on them. Percy was sleeping just fine, and Anna looked like she was, but on closer inspection, I found that she wasn't breathing. There was a heartbeat, but it was faint, and it stopped after a few minutes."

"She'll be okay," Hunt said. "We've got the best working on her."

"Renesmee," I looked from the window to find Fioni walking out of the room.

"Where's Anna?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Fioni looked grim. "She's being taken into the O.R. Anna's heart has become more enlarged since her last appointment, and we've also noticed that she's suffering from slight A.S.D. We're going to try and fix what we can, but…" Fioni looked down, and then back to me.

"We have to face the fact that she may not make it through the procedure. It's an open heart surgery, and it's very dangerous, especially for a two-year old."

As she walked away, I collapsed into Hunt's arms. "No," I cried.

"I'm not ready," I cried. "I can't let her go. Not yet."

"Let's go to my office," Hunt offered, taking me by my side. "We can wait there."

Hunt paged my parents, and we walked to his office. As soon as we got there, I pulled out my phone, and called Jake.

_"__Is she okay?"_

"Her heart's become more enlarged in the last two weeks, and there's evidence of slight A.S.D.; Atrial Septal Defect. It's where a small hole forms between the two upper chambers of the heart, and it can be an effect of E.A. She's been taken into surgery, but, Jake, it's an open heart surgery, and it's very dangerous, especially for a two-year old. They don't think she's going to make it."

There was a loud sigh. _"Nessie…"_

"Is Percy still sleeping?"

"_Yeah."_

"Can you leave him with our neighbors, or something?" I asked, rubbing my temple. "I…I need you. You could leave him with the daycare, here…Jake; I really need you right now."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_There was a click, and the line went dead.

I set my phone on the couch, and buried my face in my hands, just as my parents walked into the room.

"Marcus, what do you need?" I heard Dad ask.

"Nessie?" Mom asked. I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"It's Anna," I choked. I looked up at my mother's face. "Mom, I'm not ready to let her go."

"Marcus, do you know anything about her?" Dad turned to Hunt, and he sighed.

"I think you two should have a seat," He said, getting into his own. Mom and Dad sat beside me.

"Andromeda's heart has become enlarged, and has shown signs of an A.S.D. April took her into surgery, about twenty minutes ago. She doesn't think that Andromeda will make it through the procedure, because it is an open heart surgery."

Mom took a deep breath, stood up, and started to walk out of the office.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"To the chapel." Mom said. "It worked last time, and we didn't have faith then."

Mom started walking out, and I stopped her, grabbing my phone. "Wait, Mom,"

She turned, and looked at me.

"I'm coming with."

Despite the fact that it was four in the morning, I called Jim, knowing that he would pick up.

_"Hello?"_His voice was thick with sleep.

"It's me, Jim."

_"Renesmee?"_He asked. _"It's…its four a.m., what's wrong?"_

"It's Anna,"

_"__Did she…?"_

"Not yet, but they don't think she'll survive the surgery."

"_Do you want me to come over there?"_

I felt like collapsing. "Please."

_"I can be there in ten."_Another click, and another dead line.

xXx

The hours passed slowly. They felt like centuries. We sat in the private waiting area, Mom, Dad, Jim, Michael, Alex, Jake and myself, waiting for Fioni to come.

I reasoned that since she hadn't come yet, that Anna wasn't dead. She would have died in the first hour. Now, it was just a waiting game to hear the diagnosis, and how much more time we got with her before she died.

"Renesmee, Jacob?" Fioni came into the room, and all of us jumped up at the sound of her voice.

"I think this would be best, if the two of you were to step into my office."

I cast a worried glance at Jake, but we followed her outside the waiting room, and into her office.

"Have a seat," Fioni nodded towards the chairs across from her desk.

Jake and I sat in the chairs, and I grasped onto his hand.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Fioni folded her hands, and placed them on her desk. After taking a long look at Jake and I, she took a deep breath.

"We did the best that we could," She started. "Anna's in the NICU right now, and it's going to be a little bit before she recovers,"

"So, she's okay?" Jake asked. "You fixed the E.A.?"

"I wish I could say that, Jacob." Fioni ran a hand over her head, taking off the scrub cap.

"Her defect's gotten too severe to be able to control with the medications we've given. She's going to need a heart transplant, and if she doesn't get one within the month, her heart will fail, and we won't be able to save her."

I shook my head. "No,"

"We're putting her on the top of the list." Fioni said quietly.

"Can we take her home with us, or should she stay here?" Jacob asked. His voice quavered.

"We'd like to keep her here." Fioni said. "That way, she can be given medications that can't be given at home. If the month comes, and we haven't found a heart, you can take her home, and make her as comfortable as you can." She stood up, and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll give you two some privacy. I'm very sorry." The door clicked shut.

"Nessie…" Jacob started. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrunk away.

"Renesmee…" He tried to get me to look at him.

"Don't." I said darkly.

Jacob's arm retreated, and I pulled my knees up to my chest, curling myself into a ball as best as possible. I buried my head in my knees, and began to cry. I felt empty: absolutely empty of everything except tears.

I heard the door click, and shut. I assumed that Jake had left to tell everyone else the news. After a few minutes, the door clicked again, and I felt arms wrap around my body. I recognized the arm as my father's. I looked up, and saw his face in front of mine.

I collapsed onto his chest, and continued to cry. I was crying so hard that I couldn't catch my breath. He stroked my hair, and got it out of my face.

"It's not fair," I cried. "Daddy, it's not fair."

"I know," Dad said soothingly. "I know it's not."

xXx

Jacob and I both took leaves of absence at work. Percy constantly asked where Anna was, and when she was coming home. There was always someone at our house; Mom, Dad, Sarah and Will (when they weren't in school), Alex, Garrett, and Katie (when they weren't at work), Michael, Jim, Ana. They all came, bringing frozen meals, and their prayers and support, or offers to watch Percy.

The fighting got worse. How to tell Percy…_if _we should tell Percy, or wait until Anna's gone. One small thing could set us off into a horrible fight that would leave us angry at each other for hours. The insomnia came back with a vengeance, and I spent my nights crying, arguing with God, or watching whatever I could find on the TV.

Everyone grieved in their own way. Percy missed his sister so much, he holed himself in his room, not wanting to come out, or he'd cling to me for the entire day. Mom and Dad gave us reports that Will, who normally had a decent behavior, started acting out in school, and at home. Sarah started acting depressed. Jake and I fought. I stopped going to church. I wanted to have faith, I really did, but it was hard. It was hard to keep hearing that I needed to have faith in whatever He was doing, when I went to Swedish and saw her in a nearly comatose state, attached to so many wires and tubes that you couldn't see _her._ He wasn't going to perform a miracle this time. He was calling her Home, and I wanted to keep her here. Faith is a very hard thing to keep, when you watch your child slowly die. I wanted the faith that Jesus would take the pain away, that He would make it easier. But it was slowly fading. It was faith that I didn't have any longer.

The month passed, and Anna got worse. The last week of September, Jacob and I began talking about bringing Anna home. At that point, we both lost the faith in a miracle, in finding a new heart. So, we decided to bring her home, to make her as comfortable as we could, until the last beat of her heart.

The week passed, and it was on the last night of September that we knew would be her last. Jim, Michael, Mom and Dad were over, and Percy was at our neighbors. I didn't let go of her the entire day, as if I could provide her life. The day was filled with prayers, and the slow movement of grief.

I sat on the couch, holding Anna tight to my body. All I wanted to do was be with her. Nothing else could possibly matter.I pressed my face against the top of her head, trying to get her smell in one last time. Her body was slightly warm, but I could feel it start to go cold. She had bluish-purple bags under her eyes, and around her cuticles, the skin had also turned blue, along with her lips. I lifted my head, and stroked her hair.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I sang, trying not to cry. I felt Jake's arm around my shoulders, and he took Anna's hand in his own, massaging it with his thumb.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray." I kissed her head, and took a deep breath, feeling my throat close, and my voice become thick.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away."

I felt the hot, steamy tears down my cheek, and a few fell onto Anna's arm. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, and I held my head," I felt a waterfall of tears on my cheek, "and cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away." By now, I was clearly pleading for something to change, even though I knew that all was lost.

I turned my head, and buried it in Jake's shoulder. Anna's body was moved between ours, and I broke down. Jake's arms wrapped around my body, and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Lord," I heard Jim say. "Comfort us, as we grieve the loss of a daughter. This is a tragic loss, and even though we don't know what this family is experiencing, Lord, we pray that you can give us the right words to say. Give us your love to give to them. Lord…"

Before the prayer could be finished, my phone rang loud, making everyone jolt slightly. I wiped the tears, and tried to calm down as best as I could.

"Dr. Black," I answered; my voice still slightly thick.

_"Get Andromeda to Swedish as fast as you can,"_ Fioni said.

I jolted into an upright position. "What?"

_"We got a heart. They're about to pull the plug on a comatose four-year old. She's a match to Anna. You need to bring her here ASAP."_ There was a click, and the line went dead.

I felt my phone slip out of my hand. My eyes widened.

_They found a match._

"What?" Mom asked, looking over at me.

"They…they found a match," I said, wanting to believe it but unable to.

"They found a match?" Jake asked.

I couldn't talk. I nodded my head, and everyone started moving, getting Anna ready to go back to Swedish. We took Jake's cruiser, and he turned the sirens on, so we could get there faster. Anna was slipping, and fast. If we didn't get to Swedish in time, she would die. Match or no match.

Fioni was at ambulance dispatch, with a stretcher and a team of surgeons. As soon as we lifted her from the car, and laid her on the stretcher, they were gone.

We were directed to the same private waiting room we were in a month ago. Mom and Dad met us, as well as Michael and Jim. We needed as much support as we could get. They may have found a match; but she wasn't out of the woods yet. We spent the first few hours praying, that she would survive the surgery. It was déjà vu. This time, though, a speck of hope touched my soul, and I didn't feel so much despair. However, the torment of the unknown still loomed nearby.

I couldn't sleep. The hours felt like centuries. Jake had called our neighbors, letting them know that they would need to keep Percy overnight and possibly for the next few days. Eventually, I did fall asleep. Afternoon turned to evening, and evening to morning. Still, no sign of Fioni. I stretched across the hospital couch we were on, and curled against Jake's lap, sniffling softly. Slowly, I fell asleep.

xXx

"Dr. Black?" I felt someone tap my shoulder. My eyes slowly opened, and as they adjusted, I found Fioni smiling at me.

"Oh, Dr. Fioni," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

As I woke up, I remembered the surgery, and that we were at Swedish.

"Oh, Fioni," I quickly stood up, and Jacob followed. I noticed that Jim and Michael had left, along with my parents.

"How is she?" I asked, rubbing my hands together nervously. "Is she…?"

"No," Fioni smiled. "She's a tough little girl, Renesmee. I honestly thought we had her when she came in, but she proved us wrong. Andromeda is being transferred to the PICU right now, where she will be under constant watch and be carefully monitored for about ten to thirteen days. From there, if there are no complications, she'll be moved to a normal room in the Peds ward, and she'll be there for about two or three weeks. Total recovery time will be about ten months, and she'll need to be on a very strict regimen of anti-rejection pills, and she'll need to be careful for the rest of her life, with how she takes care of herself, what she eats, etcetera. All the information will be in her discharge packet."

I felt my knees weaken, and I fell onto Fioni for support, completely in tears. The relief was was surprised, but supported me as I cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you," I cried. "Thank you so much."

Fioni laughed slightly. "You don't have to thank me. Really. It's my job."

"You saved our daughter's life," Jacob said. He lifted me from Fioni, and I tried to hold myself together, as I rested against his side.

"We can't thank you enough, Dr. Fioni, for saving her. This is…this is more than words can describe. Thank you so much."

"It was all God's doing, Detective Black." Fioni admitted. "He just used me." I knew now that this must be true.

"Can…can we see her?" I asked, as I calmed down.

Fioni smiled. "Of course you can. You two will have to be sterilized, because her immune system has weakened slightly, and it's very important that no infections cross her path."

"Of course," Jacob and I both nodded our heads.

Fioni waved her hands, motioning us to follow her towards the ICU. We were put into yellow surgical gowns, got 'scrubbed in', and given gloves, masks, and caps to put on. After we were completely scrubbed in, Fioni lead us to an isolated, sterile room, where Anna was. Her skin was pasty, and she looked so small, hooked up to so many machines, IVs, wires, coming in and out of her tiny body.

"Anna," I whispered, close to tears. I walked over to her bedside, and brushed my fingers over her hand, and I felt it twitch underneath my gloved hand.

Once again, God has given us a miracle, and I am speechless. I don't know what to do, what to say. Our little girl got this second chance at life, and I was grateful. Anna would be okay.

"She's so…still," Jacob commented, as his hand stroked her arm.

"There are several drugs still working their way through her system," Fioni said. "It will be a while before she's active. She'll be tired, mostly, due to the recovery, and the medicine she'll be on."

Jacob nodded, and I noticed that there were tears running down his cheeks. Relief had clearly overwhelmed him, too.

"I'll give you two some privacy," I heard the door swish open, and close, as Fioni left the room.

I felt Jacob wrap his arms around my shoulders, and I buried myself in his chest. I let out a sob, and felt his hand rub my lower back.

"It's okay," He said. "Everything's going to be okay." This time, I believed him. He kissed the top of my forehead, and lifted my chin, looking me in the eye.

"Anna's okay. She'll be okay. They fixed it. God provided." He smiled.

"I know," With tears running down my face, I pulled the surgical mask to my chin, and did the same with Jake's. I twisted my fingers into his short hair, and pulled his head closer to mine for a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," Jake stepped closer to me, and I felt the ridge of his jeans harden.

"Not here," I said quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Where?" Jacob asked, as we got scrubbed out of the PICU.

I grabbed onto his hand, and quickly lead him down the hall, where an open on-call room was. Shutting and locking the door behind us, Jacob pushed me on the bed, and I pulled him down with me. It was violent, furious, and passionate. The first time we had done it in almost a year.

"Everything's going to be alright," Jacob whispered squeezing my bare stomach gently, as things settled down. He kissed my ear, and I held onto his arm, which was draped across my abdomen.

"I trust you," I whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blessed and Broken**

_June 2025_

Anna came home the day after Halloween. Percy was overjoyed to finally have his sister home, as were Jacob and I; for more than the one reason, might I add.

The day that Anna got discharged from Swedish, November 1st, I took six pregnancy tests that all turned out positive. We were pregnant with our third child. With Anna coming home, and the news that I was pregnant, we all had a reason to be filled with joy.

For the first three months Anna was home, we had to take her into the Swedish Outpatient Transplant Center about once a week, where she underwent echocardiograms, electrocardiograms, and once a month, a heart biopsy, to make sure that her new heart was working like it should. Jacob and I were given information on what kind of schedules we needed to get her on, and what sort of lifestyle we needed to model for her that she would need to keep for the rest of her life. It was a miracle that she wasn't experiencing any complications, or getting any infections yet. Fioni and I both agreed that it was because she was so young that attributed to the fact she was doing so well. Well, that and the fact that she had a surgeon for a mother.

We started going back to church, and putting our faith back in God. I've learned a pretty valuable lesson from that experience. That God's there, even if He doesn't seem like He is. That even though we're Christians, life isn't going to be easy. He's going to put things in your life that are hard to deal with, and when He does, we need to lean on Him, and let Him work out His plan. Everyone was glad to see us back, and it felt good to be back.

Jacob went back to work about a month after Anna came home, and Hunt let me have time off until the normal maternity leave was up; he called it 'extended maternity leave', and when I returned, I would start where I had left off, leaving me about a year behind my coworkers. But, because I was able to spend time with my children, I didn't care.

Within three months, Anna started acting like a two year old. She gained weight like she was supposed to, and even grew a few inches. Anna and Percy were able to run around outside, without her getting tired, or running out of breath. After six months, she began to fight me over naps like her brother did, which is quite difficult to deal with when you're six months pregnant. But, I enjoyed every minute of it (even when it didn't look it) because Anna was _finally _acting her age.

The last nine months flew by, and life would get even crazier with our new daughter, who was due in two days. Anna and Percy were thrilled to be having a younger sister. Anna would carry around the baby doll that Jacob had given her, and called her 'Sissy'. Granted, she carried the doll by its arm, and the head would drag on the floor, but other than that, she took good care of that doll. Percy said that he didn't need practice, because he already had a sister.

God has blessed us in so many ways. And now, He's blessing us with our third child. I can't wait to see what He has in store for us over the next few years.

xXx

I'm one week overdue, and I'm now trying to do everything in my power to _not_ go into labor on our sixth wedding anniversary, which happens to be tomorrow. If I'm not in labor today, or by the day after tomorrow, I'm going to pull my hair out. I am sick and tired of being pregnant. I'm huge, my ankles (which I can't see) are swollen, I have no lap left, and I'm hot and sweaty, among other things. I am about ready to call Laura and have her induce me.

Today, it's reaching into the mid-70s. And for the middle of June, in Washington, it's _hot_. Add the 41-weeks pregnant woman into the mix, and it might as well be the middle of August in the South. At least, for me, it is; along with the two-year-olds, who don't have much of a heat-tolerance quite yet. With Jacob gone at work, I'm left with two high-energy children when I'm completely exhausted. So, I set up a lawn chair, filled up a plastic kiddy pool, and got the kids changed into their swimsuits. I let them splash each other with the cool water, and rested my feet in the pool.

"Momma," Percy said, reaching for my arm. "Momma, come _sthwim_!" He pulled my arm, trying to get me into the pool.

"Mommy's tired, baby." I smiled sadly. "Maybe later, okay?"

"No!" Percy wailed. "No, Momma _sthwim _now!"

"Percy, I'm very tired. I'm not going to swim."

"Momma, Ineed go potty!" Anna pulled on my leg.

"I need go potty too!" Percy said.

I sighed. I should have thought about that before sitting down. "Okay, just hold on. Mommy's got to get herself up."

Bracing the arms of the lawn chair, I tired pushing myself into a standing position. I held onto my stomach with one hand, and placed the other on my back, trying to straighten up. As soon as I did, I felt a pop and a gush of warm liquid fall down my legs, and into the pool, followed by a very strong cramp. I grasped my stomach, and closed my eyes, sinking back into the chair.

"Oh…kay," I let out a deep breath, and tried to stand up again.

"Momma?" Anna asked, as I got up and tried to get the twins out of the pool.

"What, baby?" I asked, wrapping a towel around each of them.

"Did you _haf_ a _assenant_?"

"Kind-of," I grimaced, feeling another contraction coming. "Mommy's having the baby."

"Sissy's comin'?"

"Yes, and we have to get inside so I can call Daddy,"

"Kay', Mommy…"

Anna and Percy ran inside, and after the contraction passed, I followed. I found my phone, and called Jake.

"_I'm on my way home now." _Jacob answered.

"How far are you from home?"

"_Maybe twenty minutes?_" Jacob guessed. _"I'm not sure how bad traffic's going to be. There's been a lot of accidents today, and I'm not sure if they've cleared up yet." _

"Jake, I'm in labor. I need you to get home faster."

"_What?!" _

"My water broke," I sat down on the couch, and tried to get the twins' shoes on.

"I'm having contractions every five minutes. I can't drive myself to the Women's Center in time, Jacob."

"_Shit…" _I heard horn-honking in the background. _"I'm sorry, Ness, there was another accident on the freeway…I might need to help. Right now, I'm closer to the center than I am home." _

"Just meet us there. I'll call my parents." I hung up, and just as I did, a much stronger contraction hit, and I screamed out in pain.

"Momma?" Anna whimpered.

"Mommy's okay," I reached out and grabbed her hand, looking her in the eye.

"Mommy's okay. She'sjust in a lot of pain right now. But, when we get to the hospital, it'll go away."

As I was about to call Dad, the doorbell rang.

"I get it, Momma!" Percy and Anna ran to the door, and I tried my best to get off of the couch. Luckily, it was our neighbor.

"Hey," I recognized her voice as Kelly, the woman who owned the house next to ours. She, her husband, and their two teenagers were good friends of ours, ever since Jake and I moved in.

"Is your Mommy home?"

"She's _haffing _Sissy," Anna said.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Sissy's comin'." Percy said.

"Oh, where is your Mommy?" Kelly's voice was rushed.

"I'm upstairs," I said, just as I got into a standing position. Cradling my stomach with one hand, I leaned against the wall with my other hand, and slowly waddled to the staircase.

"Oh, my God, Nessie," Kelly ran up the stairs, and supported me, as another contraction rolled through my abdomen, and into my spine.

"Do you need any help?"

"Is there a way that you could take us to the Swedish Women's Center?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Jake's twenty minutes out, and these contractions are getting closer." I let out a deep breath as the contraction passed.

"Of course," She said. "Do you need us to watch the kids?"

"That would be great,"

She nodded, and helped me down the stairs. I slipped on my sandals, and we left the house, and got into the car. She ran the kids over to her house, and we were off to the center.

xXx

Kelly got me checked in, and into a room. After getting settled in, Laura checked on me, and confirmed that I was already five centimeters dilated. Kelly was kind enough to stay with me until Jacob or my parents arrived.

"I thought Jacob would be here by now…" I moaned, as another contraction passed.

"When he said that he was closer to the center, I assumed that he was going to meet us." I fell against the pillows, and rested my arms over my eyes.

"Traffic's clearing up," Kelly said, as she began to rub my leg. "He should be here soon."

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked. "You don't have to. Really. I'm sure you have better things to be doing than watch me give birth."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Kelly said. "I'm more than happy to wait with you until Jacob arrives."

"Thanks," I smiled. I sat up, and grabbed my phone. "Would you be willing to call my parents?"

"Sure," Kelly took my phone, and walked out into the hall.

I looked down at my large stomach, and stroked it lightly. "Your Daddy better get here soon," I crooned.

xXx

Four hours passed, and Jacob still hadn't arrived. What the hell was preventing him from getting here?

By six that night, I had only dilated one centimeter. Four hours of labor, and I had only gone from five to six. I thought for sure that if the twins came after only eight hours, this one would have been here by now.

At least Mom and Dad were here. Sarah and Will would come in periodically, but mostly they stayed with Alice in the waiting area. Alex was working, and couldn't make it.

"Mom, I swear to God, if Jacob is not here within the next five minutes…" I said through gritted teeth, as yet another contraction hit its prime. I gripped my mother's hand, and my stomach.

"How bad could traffic be?" I panted, as my body relaxed. I fell against the pillows, and Mom ran her fingers through my sweat-matted hair, pushing it out of my eyes. I felt a cool, wet compress on my forehead, and felt slight relief.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I'm sure Jacob's on his way," Mom said. "There've been a few accidents today. Traffic's been backed up all day."

"Nessie," Jacob panted, running into the room. "I'm sorry it took so long…"

"What the _hell _took so long?" I demanded. "You were supposed to be here _four hours_ ago."

"They needed help, and it was completely backed up, Nessie, I'm so sorry…" He took Mom's place at my side, and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Forget it." I sighed. "I'm just glad you're here."

"How are you?" Jake asked.

"It's going to be a while." I said. "Contractions are five minutes apart, and I'm only six centimeters dilated."

Another contraction hit, and I screamed out in pain. Jacob sat me up, and rubbed my lower back. I closed my eyes, moaning. It was going to be a long night.

xXx

By eleven, I had finally progressed to eight. Contractions seemed to be getting closer together every half hour and currently were two minutes apart.

I couldn't take it much longer.

"I can't do this anymore," I cried, as the latest contraction coursed through my body.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jacob asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You can shut up, and take your hand off of my shoulder," I snapped, glaring at my husband.

His hand quickly left my shoulder, and he shrunk away. I fell against the pillows, and dug my palms into my eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Jacob." I moaned. "Tell Laura that I want to be cut open. I can't do this." I cried.

"Yes, you can," Jacob said. Despite what I had told him about _not _touching me, he took my hands and sat me up. Jacob then figured out a way to stand me up, and I fell against him, feeling another contraction. He supported me as I dug my fingers into his muscular back. I dug my forehead into his chest as I tried to hold in a scream. Jacob rubbed his hands in circular motions on my lower back.

"It's almost over, Nessie, just hold out for a few more hours." Jacob said. "You can do this."

"I can't, Jacob." I whimpered. "I've been doing this for almost ten hours. I _can't_ do this. I'm tired, I'm hot, I'm…" There was another contraction, coupled with pressure. I let go of Jake and cradled my stomach, sinking back onto the bed.

"I'm having the baby." I gasped, looking up at him. "She's coming. Jacob, I need to push." I got back on the bed, opened up my legs, and pushed my back against the bed, trying to keep from pushing. Jacob ran to get Laura and my mother. Five minutes passed, and the three of them ran into the room. Mom and Jake each took a side, and Laura quickly checked, and confirmed that I was fully dilated.

"Okay, Nessie, with the next contraction, you can start to push," Laura said, snapping her gloves on. She brought my legs up, and Mom and Jake each held up a foot, and took a hand.

As soon as I felt the next contraction, I began to push, gritting my teeth and bearing down. For almost an hour, I was pushing. Finally, Laura saw something.

"Okay, Renesmee," Laura said, as I fell against the pillows in exhaustion. "You're doing great, there's just a small problem…"

"What?" I panted. "Is she okay?"

"She's breech. It's just going to be a little harder to deliver her. I'm going to need you to push a little harder, okay?"

I nodded, and lifted my head so fast that it hit Jake's square on his temple. He collapsed as I fell against the pillows.

"Jake?" I looked over the edge of the bed. He got up, rubbing his forehead.

"You will not _believe _how much this hurts,"

"Jacob!" I screamed.

"Right…" Jacob said.

"Okay, Nessie, she's almost here. This next part's going to be a little difficult, so I'm going to need you to follow my instructions…"

I was in the most excruciating pain of my life for the next ten minutes. Then, finally, after ten hours of labor, my cries of pain were replaced with the cries of our newborn baby girl.

"Oh, my God…" I cried. I took her in my arms, and fell against the elevated bed.

"Jacob," Laura said. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

He left my side, and Laura handed him the surgical scissors. He cut the cord, and tied it off with Laura's instructions. I set her down on the bed, and wrapped her in the blanket. I lifted her again, cradling her in my arms.

"She's beautiful," Mom smiled, reaching to play with her fingers.

"Do we have a name for her?" Laura asked.

"Nicole," I smiled. "Nicole Alexandria Black."

"Beautiful," Laura smiled, writing it down. "I'll give you three some privacy. Would you like me to call in the rest of the family?"

"Yeah," I said, not taking my eyes off of my new daughter.

I heard the door open and close, as Laura left. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hi, Nicole…" I crooned, as her cries quieted. "I'm your Mommy…" I smiled as she grasped my finger in her hand.

Jacob placed his finger underneath her chin. "She looks like you," He smiled.

"I think she looks like Mom," I smiled up at her.

"No," Mom said. "Jacob's right. Anna looks like me, but with darker skin and green eyes. Nicole looks like _you_,"

I took a closer look at her. Nicole had a combination of mine and Jacob's skin tone, making her look almost tan. She had dark eyes that would turn chocolate and bronze-ish hair that was almost reddish. She had her father's facial structure, but Daddy's face, and Mom's ears.

"Knock, knock," Daddy said, drumming the door lightly with his knuckles.

"Daddy," I said, lifting Nicole slightly. "Come meet your new granddaughter."

Dad came into the room, and I held Nicole out to him. Gently, he took her in his arms, and smiled, as he looked at her. She was passed to Mom, and then to Jacob when they left, saying that they would pick up the twins, an d bring them in in a few hours, when they would be up for visiting hours.

"What time is it?" I asked, as the door closed.

"12:30 in the morning," Jacob answered, placing Nicole back in my arms.

"You know what day it is?" Jacob smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered, closing my eyes, just as our lips met.

xXx

I woke up several hours later when Mom and Dad brought the twins in to see their new sister.

"Momma!" Their quiet scream startled me awake. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights, and I saw that they had also woken Jake.

"Hey," I smiled, doing the best I could to sit up.

"We missed you guys," Jacob said, taking Percy in his arms. "Did you have fun at Miss Kelly's house?"

"Yeah!" Anna said. "We went to _sthwim_, and _den _we _pwayed _hide and seek, and we got ice _cweam_."

"Really?" I laughed, lifting Anna onto the bed.

"Uh-huh!" Percy said.

"Where Sissy?" Anna looked around the room.

"You see that little bed over there?" I pointed over to the bassinette. "She's in there, sleeping."

"Can we see her?" Anna asked.

"Of course," I smiled up at Jake. He set Percy on the bed and slowly lifted Nicole from the bassinette. She twitched in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He brought her over to me, and gently slipped her into my arms.

Percy and Anna gasped, and tried to get a better look at the sleeping newborn in my arms.

"Anna, Percy," I smiled, looking from Nicole to the twins. "Meet your new sister. Her name is Nicole,"

Their small toddler hands reached out, and petted Nicole's hair and arms.

"You guys want to hold her?" I asked, watching their eyes widen.

"Yeah!" They said in sync.

"Okay, Anna, come sit up by me…"

Anna scooted up, and I gently placed Nicole in her arms, making sure that I was holding onto her head, and making sure that Anna supported her sister's body.

"Hi, Sissy," Anna whispered. "I'm your _big _sissy."

"I wanna hold her!" Percy demanded.

"Hold on, Perce, be patient." Jacob said. He walked over to where Percy was sitting, and helped him get into the correct sitting position to hold Nicole.

When Anna was done, I transferred the, still sleeping, newborn over to her brother, who had her nearly sitting in his lap.

"I'm Percy," He smiled. "I'm your _brofer._"

Nicole yawned, opening her eyes. She stared at Percy, and he smiled.

"Momma, she's up!" Percy looked up at me in excitement. When he looked back down at Nicole, however, she began to cry.

"Momma?" Percy furrowed his brows.

"Here," I took Nicole back in my arms. "I think she's just hungry, hon."

"Anna, Percy, how about we get some lunch, too?" Mom suggested, lifting each twin off of the bed.

The four of them left the room, and I untied the shoulder tie so I could feed Nicole.

"You know, for our anniversary, I had been planning on surprising you with a trip to Hawaii," Jacob said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When you knew that we'd have a newborn?" I smiled.

"This was planned before we found out you were pregnant." He said. "Around the time Anna had her surgery."

I nodded. "So, you stopped planning the trip when we found out I was pregnant?"

"More like put on hold." Jacob smiled.

"What…?" I looked up at my husband, furrowing my brows.

"I've booked us a trip to Hawaii." He said, pulling out two airline tickets. "We're going in December, about a week after Thanksgiving. I've booked a nice resort on the biggest beach of Maui for two weeks."

"Oh, my God, Jacob…" I took the tickets in my free hand, and looked up at Jake in disbelief.

"Happy anniversary," Jacob said, leaning in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, and felt his soft lips against mine. Nicole interrupted us when she was finished, crying out to get our attention.

"Hey," I laughed, propping her up so she could burp.

"I think somebody's jealous," Jacob laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Sarah and Will came in after school to see their new niece, and Alex visited after her shift ended. When she found out that we had, in theory, named Nicole after her (we switched Alex's first and middle names), she joked that her next daughter would be named Carlie Renesmee. Nicole's first day was pretty insane, with all the visitors we received. Mom and Dad came in before visiting hours were over, but it wasn't to see Nicole.

"Renesmee," Mom said slowly, as she and Dad came into the room.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Whenever she or Dad used my full name, I knew something was wrong.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly, wondering what I was about to be told. I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder, and I reached up and grabbed it.

"Your father and I got a call today," Mom started, as she and Dad walked up to the bed. I noticed that she had tearstains on her face.

"It was from Phil."

"Are they okay?" My thoughts quickly went to my grandparents, who I haven't seen in six years. I quickly regretted not spending as much time with them.

"It's Renee." Mom chocked. "She has cancer, and they've given her three weeks to live."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears Fall**

_July 2025_

My grandmother has one week to live. We found out that she had cancer two weeks ago, and she's had it for six years.

Mom found out from Phil, Renee's second husband, that she had been diagnosed with A.L.L. three years ago, when Anna and Percy were born. One and a half years later, she went into remission, and felt that she didn't need to tell us. However, the month before Anna's heart transplant, they found out that the cancer came back, and spread to her pancreas.

Almost a year later, we find out that she's going into renal failure, and doesn't have much longer to live.

Mom and I are pretty upset with Renee for not telling us about the cancer earlier. She said that she didn't want to upset us with the news, because Jacob and I had just gotten married. By the time Phil had convinced her to tell us, she went into remission, and had no reason to.

Until about ten months ago. When she was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. And we don't find out until she is in renal failure, and is weeks away from death.

I regretted not spending enough time with Renee growing up. It was hard, she lived in Jacksonville, and we were in Seattle. She and Phil visited every other Thanksgiving, Christmas, and occasionally, a birthday. The last time we saw them was for Anna and Percy's first Christmas, and she did not appear to be sick in any way. She looked young, fit. Healthy.

Now, visiting her in the part of the oncology ward where they place the terminally ill cancer patients, she looks ten years older, frail, and sick. Her tan skin was now a ghostly white, and you could see the path of the blue veins beneath her skin. Her once golden colored hair, or, what was left of it, was now white. She was hooked up to dialysis, several IVs, a catheter, and several other machines and tubes. She was on the verge of death.

"Mom," Mom said, as the four of us (myself, Jacob, Dad, and Mom) walked into her room. Phil was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. He got up, and let Mom take his place. Dad stood next to her side.

"Bella, Edward," Renee smiled weakly. "It's nice to see you two," She moved her head, and smiled again and Jacob and I.

"Renesmee," She said. "Jacob. How are you? I heard about Anna, and about the new baby. I knew that He would make everything right. God works in mysterious ways."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks, Renee."

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked quietly.

"Oh, Bella…" Renee smiled sadly. "Honey, I couldn't. Not with everything else going on…not with Anna's heart condition. And, I went into remission. There was no reason to get you guys all worked up about nothing."

"You should have told us," I said, trying not to cry.

"Renesmee, I couldn't. You guys were so involved with Anna, and her heart condition. It was so much bigger than what I had. This was something, Renesmee, which I was going to go through on my own. I don't…_didn't_ want anyone to worry about me, when you were so focused on Anna. I would have been an added burden." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"I know that I should have told you." She said quietly. "It wasn't fair to you guys. But that was my decision."

"You wouldn't have…you're _not _a burden," Mom said, sounding near to tears. "You're my _mother._"

"Oh, Bella, don't cry." Renee took Mom's hand, looked at her, and then looked at me.

"The same goes to you, too, Renesmee. Don't cry over me." At that moment, I felt the tear stains, and realized that I had been crying.

"I don't want anyone crying over me. I don't want my death to be sad. Think of it more as the end to an eventful, beautiful journey. Remember that I am going to be with Jesus, partying my ass off with Him." She smiled widely, about to laugh.

Instead of laughing, she began coughing. The monitors started going off, and Renee began coughing harder, as if it was hard for her to breathe.

"Phil…" Mom said, sounding urgent. "Press that blue button by her bed. _Now._"

I couldn't move. I felt like collapsing. I clung to Jake, trying not to cry. Mom ran out to meet the crash team, as the words '_Code Blue; Oncology_' was being shouted over the intercom. I watched as my grandmother was swept into unconsciousness, and the monitors rang louder, and more erratically.

Everything happened so fast. The code team ran in, and Renee's bed was lowered so they could start chest compressions. Mom, Dad, Jake and I were ushered out of the room, and a nurse told us to wait in the private waiting room.

We sat in silence. We knew that she had died—or was going to die soon. We just didn't want to admit it. Mom had her head buried in her hands, and Dad rubbed her back soothingly. I couldn't wait there, knowing that some doctor would come out and tell us that Renee had died. I left, mumbling something about the bathroom. I ended up at the hospital daycare that we had left the kids in, absent-mindedly playing with the twins as Nicole slept.

"Momma, why are you sad?" Percy asked, looking up at me from his Batman toy.

"Don't be sad, Momma." Anna frowned.

I smiled lightly. "Why can't I be sad?"

"Because." Anna said. "You're not _awowed _to be sad."

"I'm not allowed to be sad?"

Anna and Percy both shook their heads.

"Why are you sad?" Percy asked again.

"Because," I answered.

"Because why?" Anna asked.

"You know that person that Mommy, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa went to go visit today?"

The twins nodded slowly.

"She was _my_ grandma…and she went home to be with Jesus today." I frowned.

"That's not sad, Momma, cause' she gets to be in Heaven." Anna smiled.

"I know," I said, feeling my eyes well with tears. "But I won't see her again. And I'll miss her."

"'_S_ okay, Momma…" Anna said. They set down their toys and hugged my legs.

"We _wuv _you, Momma," They mumbled through my calves.

I smiled, and felt tears on my face. "Awe, sweeties…" I leaned over and kissed their foreheads.

When I looked up, I saw Jake through the window. I took Percy on my hip, and Anna's hand, leading them out to the hall.

"Did the surgeon come back?" I asked, setting Percy down by my side.

"He did." Jake nodded slowly, swallowing hard, and looking down. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jake, don't say it." I said quietly, shaking my head. "Just…don't say it. Please." My voice cracked, and I couldn't hold in anymore tears. I fell against my husband, and wept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Trouble**

_September 11__th__, 2027_

Renee's funeral was held about a week after her death—it was very hard for all of us, Mom and I especially. Charlie was there, which was nice. I'm sure she would have liked it. The day had moved slowly, the hours dragging on. The funeral service had been nice, filled with jokes and funny stories. The reception afterwards had been styled like a Southern Wake. Just like Renee would have liked it—no tears, no regrets, no remorse. Just a good time with friends and family.

After Renee's funeral, life returned to its normal routine. A few weeks passed, and we settled into life as a family of five. The twins quickly got used to having a little sister, and life settled into its old routine.

Two years passed, and soon, Jacob and I found out that our family of five would be a complete family of six. We were overjoyed to be completing our family, and the kids were excited to be getting another sibling, especially Nicole, who would be an older sister. A few weeks after we found out about my pregnancy, we found out that we wouldn't just be a family of six, but a family of seven; I was pregnant with twins. It was a shock to Jacob and I—we had originally wanted four kids. God just decided otherwise.

The last eight months flew by, as we prepared for the twin boys. Between moving, working, and taking care of three children under the age of 6, Jacob and I quickly learned that twenty-four hours is a relatively short period of time for one day. We didn't realize how quickly my due date was approaching until we sent Anna and Percy off for their first day of kindergarten at Seattle Country Day School, giving us less than two weeks until the boys were here.

When my due date finally arrived, life for our family would change completely.

xXx

"Nessie, you could go into labor any second, now. I'm not leaving."

"Jacob, I'm fine. I'm not having any contractions. Nicole was two weeks late, and the twins were a week early. I'm sure these two won't be any different." I argued.

"It's your birthday." He countered.

"Yes, I'm well-aware of that fact," I groaned, trying to push myself off of the couch. I made a mental note; that if I was able to stand myself up, not to sit back down for the rest of the day.

"I'm not leaving," Jacob held onto my arm, supporting my lower back with his other hand, stabilizing my huge body so I could stand.

"Yesterday you said you were going in," I waddled down the hall towards Nicole and Anna's room, getting ready to rouse Nicole from her nap.

"That was yesterday."

"I'm pretty sure today's no different from yesterday." I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on the doorknob. I faced Jacob.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mom's coming over with Aunt Alice in an hour to help me get this place ready for the boys."

Jacob sighed. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll be back by three, tops. I'll pick the twins up from school on my way home. If anything—and I mean _anything_—happens, call me."

He gave me a chaste kiss, and left down the hall.

The rest of the morning past uneventfully—a few minor contractions, nothing that required me to drop everything and call Laura over. The twins were in school, so it had been just me and Nicole until about noon, when Mom and Aunt Alice came over. I soon regretted having them both over, as Alice continually fretted over me. Mom was helpful, getting Nicole to do what she was supposed to, cooking meals that would last us a month, and making sure that I was completely comfortable.

Three came and went. Alice left to pick up the twins, and when the three of them came back, Jacob still hadn't come home.

"Nessie, I'm sure he's on his way, there's been reports of heavy traffic. I'm sure he's just stuck in the middle of it." Mom said, as I pulled out my phone.

Ignoring my mother, I dialed Alex's number as I tried to push myself off of the couch. Mom helped stabilize my large body as I put the phone to my ear.

"Nessie," Alex said breathlessly. "I was just about to call you,"

"Not for the same reason, I hope," I grimaced, feeling a small pull in my abdomen. I waddled over to the kitchen, and motioned for Alice to get me a glass of water.

"That depends. What's your reason?"

"Jake was supposed to come home almost an hour ago," Another flutter, another tug. I winced, leaning on the counter with my free hand.

Alex sucked in her breath. "Garrett's late, too. I was hoping you would know what was going on."

"Looks like we're in the same boat," I smiled at Alice as she placed the glass in front of me. Taking it, I turned to lean on the counter. I took a sip of water.

"You don't think anything bad is going on, do you?" Alex asked apprehensively.

"Let's put on the news and find out," I tucked a quick prayer in the back of my mind, asking God that Jake be okay.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" I looked down, or, at least attempted to, as my large stomach was now the only thing in my line of sight.

I lowered myself to the floor to the best of my ability, and gave the twins a hug.

"Awe, thank you, babies." I smiled, as they left the hug and presented me with little hand-made crafts they had made today.

"How was school today?" I did the best to cross my legs.

"Good," They answered simultaneously. It seemed as if that was how they ever talked, now. I would address Percy, and Anna would answer along with him. I would address Anna, and Percy would answer along with her. It came to be a real pain during mealtimes when they would both answer "yes", even though only one of them may have wanted whatever it was I or Jake had made. I was hoping that they'd grow out of it soon.

They sat down next to me in the same 'crisscross-applesauce' position I was in.

"When are the babies going to be here?" Anna asked, cupping her head in her hands.

I leaned against the couch, and closed my eyes, stretching my hands over my stomach.

"Soon," I sighed, hoping it was true.

"_This just in…" _

My eyes flew open, as the TV cameras panned to show a part of the HUB at the University of Washington—twenty minutes from where we lived. I quickly scanned the television screen in search of Jacob. Other members of the SPD were there in uniform, sectioning away a barricade in the central plaza outside the HUB building, where blood sat in puddles as if it had rained blood. Smoke billowed from the building, and bodies lied motionless on the steps of the building's entrance. Alice glanced over at the screen and quickly skirted the twins and Nicole away. With my mother's help, I stood up, and rested against the arm of the couch.

I sat unmoving, hoping that Jacob wasn't one of the few lying motionless in the blood puddles. Words like "shooting", "9-11", "dead", and "injured" were heard, but meant nothing to me until I knew if Jacob was okay. Garrett was, beside a few cuts and scrapes on his head and arms. Black powder looked as if it was rubbed into his skin. He was currently being interviewed by Dana Rebik, and I tried to focus on what he was saying. Of course, he gave only limited information. They'd been called down when a student had started shooting inside the HUB's main lobby. A few students were killed, and others were severely injured. Ambulances arrived to take them to Harborview and Swedish. It only got worse when SPD arrived. The main student apparently had friends, who started shooting as soon as police arrived. One of them set off a small bomb. Fifty police officers were in the line of fire. Out of the fifty cops that arrived, ten were killed, five were given minor injuries, and ten were fighting for their lives.

I scanned the screen as screaming ambulances rushed in. I thought I saw Jacob. A man, similar to his height, skin color, and hair color, was being lifted onto a stretcher and put into an ambulance. His wound was near the left side of his chest, and blood seeped through his blue shirt. I figured the gunman to be at a close range for the bullet to penetrate the bullet proof jacket he should have been wearing underneath his shirt. I leaned in for a better look, when a sharp, stabbing pain hit my spine, rolling into my abdomen.

"Nessie?" Mom rushed to my side, and helped me stand. I noticed Nicole and the twins followed her in the living room.

"Fine," I gasped. The pain didn't stop, and pressure was added. I tried to stand, but it was too much.

"How many have you had today?" Mom asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Four?" I guessed. I hadn't really been keeping track. I assumed that they had all been false. After all—my last two pregnancies had ended early and late. What would make this one any different?

"Scale of one to ten,"

"Five…" I said. Another strong pull coupled with pressure, followed by warm liquid running down my leg.

"Six." I gasped.

Mom shouted for Alice to bring some paper towels. When she showed up to clean the puddle, Mom slipped out to grab my "baby bag".

"Momma okay?" Nicole whimpered, as I lowered myself onto the coffee table.

I did my best to smile down at my two-year old. "Momma's okay," I confirmed. I couldn't comfort Nicole in any way that was comfortable for the both of us, and it made my heart tremble. I wished that Jacob was here with us.

"It's okay, Nicki," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. "This means that the babies are going to be here soon, right Mommy?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I nodded. "Yep," I strained.

"Where's Dad?" Percy asked.

"He's…going to meet me at the hospital," I said. "Grandma called him to let him know that I'm having the babies, and she told him to meet us there."

The answer seemed good enough for the three of them. I was given goodbye and good luck kisses from the kids, and Mom quickly skirted me out of the door and into the car. As we drove off, I leaned into my seat and closed my eyes, sending up a quick prayer.

_Please. Just let him be okay. Let him be alive. _

xXx

Swedish was packed by the time we arrived. For whatever reason, we weren't able to park as close to the center as we'd liked, so Mom ended up taking me through the E.R. to take a direct shortcut to the bridge that connected the Women's Center to the rest of the hospital.

The E.R. and trauma centers were not a pretty sight—everything was in disarray, nurses running from patient to patient, doctors screaming orders, ambulance after ambulance bringing in someone from the "UW Disaster". As we tried to push our way through the frantic area, I noticed Garrett, and he quickly walked over to us, pushing aside the nurse that was assessing his forehead and arms.

"Nessie?" Garrett asked as he got closer to us. "What are you doing here?" He sounded worried…why did he sound worried? Did he know anything about Jacob?

"Well, I wonder why I'm here," I grimaced. "I'm a very pregnant woman, in a hospital, on my due date."

Garrett turned red. "Oh, of course…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…do you want any help getting over to the center? I can clear the area…"

"You don't know where Jacob is, do you?" I asked, looking around. "He hasn't called, and I don't think I saw him in the area they were filming…"

"No, I haven't," Garrett said quickly, trying to keep his voice even. I raised my eyebrow, and he shrunk back.

"I mean…"

I turned my head, and before Garrett could finish whatever he was lying about, I saw a few of my trauma co-workers receive a stretcher from an ambulance. I tried to get a closer look at the man on the stretcher, and realized that it was Jacob. All background noise around me faded, and time seemed to stop. Slowly, I pushed myself out of the wheelchair, and headed towards the crowded trauma center.

"Jacob," I called with a hoarse voice. "Jacob!" I felt my throat close.

As I got closer, I assessed his wounds. He had been hit twice; once in the left side of his chest near his heart, and once on his left side, entering his lung. His shirt was torn. Blood oozed from the wounds, and colored his uniform purple. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he coughed up blood, and he was making a large effort to keep his eyes open. Trauma nurses cut off his shirt and placed a hand-held oxygen mask over his face. His left leg had a gash running the length of his shin. Debris was cluttered around his injured leg. Nurses were rushing to clean it before any more harm could be done.

I pushed my way through the crowd as I felt another contraction coming. I made my way to Jacob, and ignored everyone trying to push me away. I was vaguely aware that Garrett and Mom had followed me. Jacob was aware that I was next to him. As I grabbed onto his bloody hand, he whispered my name.

"Nessie," He gasped. His eyes dropped, but remained open. I felt tears running down my face, and I tried not to show pain on my face as another contraction rolled through my body.

"Nessie," He repeated.

"Jake," I forced my lips into a faltering smile. I ran my fingers through his damp hair, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't…worry about me," He managed, his chest dramatically rising and falling. "I don't feel any pain. You're here, that's all I need to know."

"You're going to be okay," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "You're going to be okay, and I'm going to be okay. The next time you see me, we'll have two new little boys," I softened my voice, and gave him a kiss. I prayed it wouldn't be our last.

Jacob smiled faintly, and moved his head, as if he was laughing. "Just hold my hand…let it be. Comfort me." His body shook, and his hand went limp in mine.

"No," I cried. "No, you don't get to do this to me. You can't do this, Jacob, we need you. _I_ need you. You don't get to leave, Jacob. Not now."

Suddenly, time started to move again. I could hear the loud voices of the trauma nurses as they informed the surrounding surgeons that his blood pressure was dropping. That his left lung had collapsed. Jake struggled to take a breath, and his eyes closed. The names of IV fluids that tried to prevent shock were shouted by surgeons, and nurses scrambled to retrieve them. I was vaguely aware of Dad's hands on my shoulders; trying to pull me away, as the surgeons quickly placed an endotracheal tube down his throat, and began the procedure for a chest tube. I fought to stay with Jacob, but Dad restricted me.

"Renesmee," he said firmly, grabbing onto my arm, leading me away.

"I need to be with him," I fought against his grasp. I broke free, and reached out for Jacob.

I felt my uncle's arms around me, clasped together just underneath my breasts, keeping my arms tucked by my sides.

"Renesmee, you need to let him go. He's being taken care of."

"No!" I shouted, struggling to get free from my Uncle Emmett's grasp. Fat tears rolled down my hot face.

"He needs me." I cried. "I need him."

Uncle Emmett set me in the wheelchair, and held onto my right shoulder, walking away from the trauma center as Daddy started pushing the wheelchair towards the Women's Center.

"_You_ need to focus on having these babies," Daddy said. I could feel the color rise in my face and my heart race. How could I focus on _anything_ when my husband was lying on some O.R. table, barely hanging by a thread?

xXx

Several hours passed. Contractions were coming in strong every two and a half minutes, and Laura had said that by the end of the day, I would have two new additions to my family.

I may have been gaining two, but I was losing one.

Everyone (Mom, Dad, Alex, and Garrett) knew what was going on with Jacob. They each would take a shift of "watching me" to make sure that I wouldn't sneak into the O.R. Gallery (like I could—I could barely walk down the hall four minutes without being in so much pain I had to lie down), and to do their best to keep me calm so the boys would be healthy. I knew that the added stress wasn't good for them, but I couldn't help but worry. I knew nothing of what was going on behind the closed door. I was nothing _but _stress.

"I need to know," I panted, after another contraction passed. "Alex, please. _ I need to know_."

"Don't focus on him," Alex replied. "Just focus on these babies. They're your concern, right now; not Jacob."

"You know just as much as I do that you're feeding me complete bullshit," I pressed myself into the bed, and closed my eyes. I could feel tears sting the back of my eyes, and a few wet on my cheeks.

"Ness—"

"Forget it." I mumbled angrily. "You're not going to tell me anything, then fine. I give up." I rolled on my side, facing away from Alex, and did my best to curl my legs in.

"Nessie," I heard the soft rap of knuckles on the door as Mom came in. "How are you doing?"

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "Just wonderful."

"Nessie, I know it's hard," I felt her hand on my back, and she began rubbing her hand in circular motions across my back.

"I know you're scared. I know, sweetie, I know. But you need to focus on delivering these babies; this stress isn't good for you _or _the boys." I felt her fingers run through my hair. I turned back onto my back, and noticed that Alex had slipped out of the room.

"Is he okay?" I asked quietly. "Just tell me. Has he made it out? Is he okay?"

"Renesmee, now is not the time…"

"It never is." I muttered, covering my face with my arms. I could feel another contraction coming, and I quickly sat up, grabbing mom's hands, taking short, quick, uneven breaths, keeping in the urge to scream.

"Okay, Nessie, you're doing _great_," Mom encouraged. "Keep breathing. _You can do this._"

I was overtired, overworked, scared, and frustrated. The pain was too much to bear. Crying, I turned my body so that I was sitting at the edge of the bed. Mom wrapped her arms around my back, and I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can't do this." I cried.

"Yes, you can," she replied.

"No, I can't." I whimpered. "I can't do this, not without Jake. _I need him._" I sobbed.

Mom lifted my head from her shoulder and rested our foreheads together, forcing me to look her in the eye. Her eyes were stern.

"You listen to me, Renesmee." Her voice was low and stern. "You are _strong_. You can do this. _I know you can_. Don't you _dare_ say you can't.

Now, I know you're scared, Renesmee—oh, believe me, I know. I know how you feel; I've been there. I know what it's like to be this scared, to think that your husband isn't going to make it, to think that he's dead—to not know what's going on. I've been there, Renesmee. But it passes, and you get through it. And, honey, if anyone can get through this, you can. _You. Can. Do. This."_

"I want Dad." I said with a shaking voice.

"I'll get him for you," Mom kissed my forehead, and left. I looked down at my stomach, and stretched my hands over it.

"You two have impeccable timing," I nearly laughed, shaking my head. "You really want to share a birthday with Mommy?" I smiled lightly, and sighed.

"Your Daddy loves you very much," I said, trying not to cry. "He's very sad that he can't be here right now, but he'll be able to see you boys soon enough. But," I took a deep breath, "in case he can't, I just want to tell you both how much he loves you."

I felt my stomach tighten, and my lower back twist into a knot. I pushed myself into a standing position, and felt an intense rectal pressure. This was it. Only…I wasn't sure if I was ready just yet. Slowly, I sat back down and moved my body so that I was lying in a slightly upright position on my back, tilting my head to the side. Opening my legs, I closed my eyes and let a small moan escape my lips. I felt a hand on my upper arm, and I opened my eyes and found Daddy kneeling in front of me. He was still wearing his surgical gown, and his Chicago Bears scrub cap was still on, as if he had just come from the middle of a surgery.

"Daddy?" I furrowed my eyebrows, and lifted my head.

"You okay?" His eyes showed concern.

"I can't do this," I cried. "Daddy, I can't do this. Not without Jake."

"It looks like you're going to have to," Dad said, the corners of his lips twitching down. He grabbed onto my hand.

"I know that it hurts that Jacob can't be here right now, but right now you need to focus on delivering these babies," I heard Laura speak. I looked up to find her sitting at the foot of the bed. She slipped on her gloves, and rested one hand on my knee, using her other to check my progression.

"You're at ten," She confirmed, stripping off her gloves. "Renesmee, you _need _to focus on this right now. Having these babies is your number one concern."

"I can't," I whispered. "I need to know about Jake,"

"Renesmee," Dad interjected. "I need you to listen. Jacob's still in highly critical condition right now, and we don't know what's going to happen. We've got the best working on him right now, but it will still be a few hours before we hear anything. Until then, you need to focus on these babies. I'm right here, if you need me to be his substitute."

I nodded, tears rolling down my face. "It hurts," I choked.

Daddy kissed my forehead, like he did with Mom when Sarah and Will were born.

"I know it does, sweetheart," He whispered. "Do it for Jacob. Oh, sweetheart, if he were here right now he'd be so proud of you," he looked into my eyes and flashed me his crooked smile.

I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes, feeling more intense pressure, as the urge to push became unbearable. I had to give in to the demands of not only everyone around me, but my body as well. Laura and the nurse quickly got everything set up, and Daddy sat on the edge of the bed so that my back rested on his leg. He stretched his hands out from behind me, and placed one in each of mine. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I tucked my chin to my chest and began to push. I imagined Jacob sitting behind me instead of Daddy; I imagined Jacob holding my hands, coaching me through giving birth to our second set of twins.

I cried out as Laura told me to stop pushing; sweat trickled down my forehead and made my hair stick to my face. I was vaguely aware of Daddy pulling my bangs away from my eyes and tying my hair into a knotted ponytail to keep it away from my face.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart," he murmured, rubbing my shoulders and upper arms.

"Make it stop," I cried. "It's not fair—Jake should be here."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," He said sorrowfully. "It's almost over, just a little while longer." I wasn't sure if he was talking about Jacob, or giving birth.

Another contraction hit, and my upper body tightened. Laura told me to start pushing again, and I listened. Sweat now dripped down my forehead like rainwater, getting into my eyes and lips. An hour passed before I could feel the first head crowning. Twenty minutes before his cries mixed with mine. I fell back against Daddy, completely exhausted. Laura placed him on my bare stomach, and I pulled him to my chest for that sweet skin to skin contact. His cries softened, and I kissed his cap-covered forehead.

"Nicholas," I said as the nurse pulled him from my chest. "Nicholas Malachi." She set Nicholas in the bassinet labeled "A", and wrote his name on the card in front of it.

Another contraction hit, and the strong urge to push returned with a vengeance. Laura told me to push, and I did, my grip on Daddy's hands tightening. Five minutes passed before the second head crown. I stopped, leaning against Daddy for support. He placed a cool wet cloth on my forehead, and kissed the crown of my head.

"You are doing _so well_, Renesmee," he whispered. "Just a little while longer, sweetheart." He squeezed my hands reassuringly, and I closed my eyes, breathing through the pressure and pain, trying not to push. When Laura gave the 'okay' to start again, I did. Daddy pressed the cloth to my forehead as I lifted my upper body to push. It was another ten minutes before I felt his body slide out. I focused my attention on my son as Laura held him, rubbing behind his shoulders to get him to breathe. Time stopped moving.

"Come on, come on," Laura murmured. I gripped Daddy's hands nervously. My breathing slowed. I can't lose both my husband and my son today; I can't.

After what seemed like hours, after Laura had suctioned his nose and mouth, and rubbed between his shoulders, he took a breath, and let out an ear-piercing wail. Tears rolled down my face as Laura handed him over to me. I held him to my chest, and kissed his forehead, soothing his cries. I was weary to let the nurse take him, and when she did, I watched her like a hawk.

"Jacob would be so proud of you, Renesmee." Daddy said softly, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly. "You did so _well_, sweetheart. They're beautiful."

The nurse came back to the bedside holding the twins. She handed Nicholas to Daddy, who had now moved closer to the bed's edge. I leaned back into the elevated bed as the nurse slipped the other baby into my arms.

"What's his name?" The nurse smiled.

I looked down at the baby in my arms. Jacob and I had never gotten around to naming the second twin—we had just decided on naming the first 'Nicholas Malachi'. A few names had been thrown around—Tobias, Rory, Anthony, Michael. But we hadn't gotten around to deciding on one. But, as I looked into the face of our unnamed son, I knew his name.

"Jacob," I replied, not looking up from the child in my arms. "Jacob William Jr."

Even though Jacob and Nicholas were identical twins, there was something about little Jacob that was more of Jacob than Nicholas. Nicholas was like Percy in a way—a little replica of Jacob except for his nose. I don't know what it was about his nose that was any different from Jacob's, but it was different. Little Jacob was a perfect, exact replica of his father. Everything about him screamed Jacob—the shape of his ears, the way his mouth curved, his perfectly straight black hair. For me, little Jacob was a sign.

A sign that Jacob would be okay.

xXx

As I placed Jacob in the bassinet next to his brother, I looked up at my father.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Daddy nodded.

"Jacob." I started. "How'd you know what was going on during the surgery?" I was sure that I knew the answer; I just wanted to hear it for myself.

Daddy sighed. "You deserve the truth," he started. "Your mother doesn't really want me to say, but I think you've earned it." He scratched behind his head, and moved from the chair he was sitting on to the edge of the bed.

"I was in the surgery." He said. "I didn't do anything, I was there mostly to assist the others and keep an eye on him for you."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He ran his fingers over his scrub cap, sliding it off with his hand. Looking down at the scrub cap in his hands, he sighed.

"I just wish I could tell you for certain that he's okay. We just don't know right now."

"Why is it taking so long for them to get back to us? He's been in there over seven hours."

"Eikerman's had to remove bullet fragments from his lung and pericardium, as well as repair all three lobes of his lung and pericardium sack. There, he found a third bullet lodged near his aorta, and a few complications occurred. Luckily, Eikerman's a very good surgeon and we had a great team of trauma, cardio, and ortho working on him."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Complications?"

Daddy pursed his lips, thinking of a way to answer. Almost as soon as he had opened his lips to answer, Eikerman walked in.

"Dr. Black?" he asked, taking a small step inside.

I nodded slowly, unsure of the news I was about to hear. Eikerman continued into the room, and Daddy stood up to offer him his seat. He pushed the chair closer to the bed, and sat down, leaning in close.

"Is he okay?" I asked quietly, searching Eikerman's eyes. All thoughts of surgical complications erased themselves from my mind; I needed to know about my husband.

He took a deep breath. "He's still very critical right now, but he's out of surgery. We've moved him into the ICU, and right now he's still hooked up to the endotracheal and chest tubes. I'm hoping to have out the ET by tomorrow afternoon, but I'm not for certain if we can. Right now we're just going to take it slowly, and see what happens." He stood up, and proceeded to leave the room. Just as he was at the threshold, he turned towards me.

"He's very lucky, Dr. Black," he said. "With the injuries he received, he shouldn't be alive." He paused, and smiled.

"He's very lucky, Dr. Black." Nodding, he left.

I took a deep, slow breath. I looked down, and rubbed my face, trying not to cry. Looking up, I took a shaky breath and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt Daddy's hands on my shoulders. I turned towards him and sobbed into his shoulder. Daddy's hand stroked my back soothingly.

Jacob was out of surgery. He was still critical, but he was out of surgery. We still had a long ways to go before he would be recovered; but he would be okay. With time, everything would turn out okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracle**

_Jacob POV_

_September 11__th__, 2027_

Almost as soon as I had gotten into my cruiser, I regretted telling Nessie that I would be going to work. I should have stuck to my guns—something about today just felt _wrong. _It wasn't just that it was my sons' due date; I wasn't so concerned about that, seeing as the boys weren't already here, she was most likely going to deliver later in the week, or in the next week. No. Something else felt _off. _I just couldn't place it.

I was about to leave the cruiser and walk back into the house, when I felt something pull me back into my seat.

_Don't—she'll be fine. You need to go to work today. Trust Me. _I felt God speak, like a small whisper in my head.

_Trust Me?_ I wondered. _What on earth is that supposed to mean?_

Well, whatever it was, it was important enough for God to speak. I started the engine, and left the driveway, and down the street, toward I-5 south.

xXx

"Black," Emmett nodded towards me as I walked into the station. "Shouldn't you be at home? Ness's due like, what? Any minute now?" He patted my shoulder and followed me towards my desk.

"I planned for you to stay home today." He crossed his arms.

I sighed. "I planned on that as well," sitting down, I pulled off my hat and tossed it by the computer. "She thought otherwise."

Emmett chuckled. "Rose was the same way, and so is Genevieve. Women, right?"

I smiled. "So, _Grandpa…_" I enunciated the last word, enjoying the look on my boss's face. "When's she due, anyway? Nessie's been dying to get a call from her."

Emmett sighed, running a hand through his graying hair. "She _was _due last week, but so far nothing's happened. If she still hasn't gone into labor by Monday, they're going to induce her. But, they might need to do a C-Section, because the baby's so big. They're estimating about eight, nine pounds at least." He sounded worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." I supplied. "Nicole was roughly eight and a half pounds, and Ness delivered her breech, no surgery or anything. If Ness can, I'm sure Genevieve will have no problems."

Emmett laughed with a slight shake to his head. "Thanks, Black." He walked off. "Get to work, there's a lot to get done before leave."

The first half of the day went relatively normal, but around two, as Garrett and I were making our final rounds around Seattle, we'd gotten a call from the dispatcher.

_510_—help officer, emergency

_291_—person with gun

_292_—person with weapon

_All units report to the Husky Union Building, University of Washington, 4001 E Stevens Way_

Without hesitation, Garrett sharply turned the cruiser around and turned on the siren, reaching speeds of 60, heading towards the college. We were there within minutes, screeching to a stop in the plaza just outside the HUB. Thirty officers were already there, setting up a small barricade, blocking off students and staff not involved in the shooting. I looked up at the building and memories of meeting Nessie here for quick coffee dates filled my mind.

As we left the cruiser, I placed my hand over my gun holster. I looked around the area, taking in the scene, trying to block out the memories from several years ago. A few members of the Seattle SWAT team had arrived, and were clearing the area. Ambulances came to carry away people who had been injured in the shooting—five students and two staff members, covered by white sheets, were loaded into ambulances and carted away. Several others were unconscious, fighting for their lives. How many more were going to die?

Garrett and I started shuttling away students who were trying to find people they knew, keeping them away from the destruction and chaos. They were screaming names, fighting to get away from us.

Suddenly, the building exploded. We were blown back in the explosion, and all sounds stopped. Everything was dark. Ringing was the first thing I heard when I finally came to. Everything was surreal. I looked down at the student I had been moving away. I had landed on her and she was still unconscious, blood dripped from her forehead to the ground. I pressed two fingers against her neck, looking for a pulse. She was still alive. To the best of my ability, I lifted her, and in the confusion, carried her to the nearest ambulance. A shooting pain seared through my left leg, and I tried the best I could to ignore it. Dropping her off on a stretcher, I went back in search of Garrett, and found him crouched over a dead student, tears rolling down his cheeks, making marks in the black powder that caked it.

"Leave him," I said, grabbing Garrett's arm and lifting him from the ground. "He's already gone, Garrett, leave him."

He stood up, and we looked for others. Everything was chaotic, people screaming, smoke billowing from the building, bodies on the street. The shooting started again, and out of habit, I quickly pulled my gun from its holster and held it up. Garrett did the same, and we headed towards the police barricade. The gunshots got louder, and I could hear them coming from my right, where Garrett was. Without hesitation, I pushed him down and moved in his place. I shot, a warning, towards the gunman. I heard three shots fire back, and before my mind could rationalize what had happened, I was on the ground.

Pain was all that I could feel. I weakly moved my hand to my chest, and brought it to my face covered in blood. It hurt each time I took a breath. My head was swimming. Memories flooded my mind, from my earliest one, all the way up until this morning.

_Trust Me. _

Was this what I was supposed to do today?

I had just saved my best friend's life.

xXx

My sight was in and out; fuzzy and clear. Everything was slow motion. Suddenly, I was on a stretcher, surrounded by a team of surgeons. A nurse out of the corner of my eye was asking Emmett what he had seen. Another placed an oxygen mask over my face.

I moved my head to the side, and spotted Nessie across the way. She was with Bella, and they were talking with Garrett. She turned her head, and I knew she saw me. Slowly, she pushed herself out of the wheelchair she was in, and cradling her stomach, she waddled over.

She couldn't really be in labor right now, could she?

"Nessie," I forced, as she held onto my hand. Her messy hair was framed around her face, sticking to her wet, tear-stained cheeks. Her face twisted slightly, and returned to normal as she forced herself to smile. Only her eyes showed the pain of a contraction.

"Nessie," I repeated. Worry seeped through my veins. She really was in labor, and I wasn't going to be there for her. I wasn't going to be there to see my sons enter the world. How could I miss that?

"Jake," She said, keeping her lips forced into a faltering smile. She ran her fingers through my hair, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't…worry about me," I said, feeling my chest dramatically rise and fall. "I don't feel any pain. You're here, that's all I need to know."

"You're going to be okay," She said, trying to keep her voice even. "You're going to be okay, and I'm going to be okay. The next time you see me, we'll have two new little boys," Her voice softened, and she moved the mask to give me a kiss.

I smiled faintly. "Just hold my hand…let it be. Comfort me." I felt my back arch, and my body convulse.

Darkness surrounded me.

xXx

_September 12: Renesmee_

I woke up with little Jacob in bed with me. I lifted my head slightly and found Nicholas sleeping soundly in the bassinet just four feet away from the bed. I looked back down at the sleeping baby on the bed. His tiny body looked more like Jacob's today than it had yesterday. I traced my fingers along his stretched body, careful not to wake him. Smiling softly, I moved my hair out of my face and leaned close to kiss him. For a moment, I could swear he smelt like Jacob.

I looked around the room, and noticed Mom and Daddy sleeping on the couch. Gently, I lifted Jacob in my arms, and got out of the bed. I placed Jacob next to his brother, and he sighed contently. Turning my head back to glance at my sleeping family, I left the room.

_Five minutes. _I told myself, as I stood alone in the elevator. _Just five minutes with Jacob—then I'll go back. _

When the elevator 'dinged', and opened its doors, I left, heading down the hallway towards the ICU. I got into a yellow scrub gown, put on gloves, and walked into his room.

Jacob was attached to different tubes and wires. He still had the chest tube in place, as well as the endotracheal tube. Hopefully Eikerman would be able to remove it today. He had several IV's going through him, supplying the antibiotics that would hopefully prevent any complications that would make him worse. His left leg was bound in white gauze, like his chest. He looked so…_vulnerable_. I felt tears rolling down my face, as I moved the only chair in the room closer to his bed. I sat down, and grabbed onto his hand.

"You're going to be okay," I said softly, stroking his hand. "Eikerman said that you should make a full recovery." I looked at his face. If I mentally removed the ventilator, I could make it look like he was sleeping.

"You'd be happy to know that our boys are healthy," I smiled. "Nicholas weighs about five and a half pounds, and Jacob's almost six." For a moment, I could swear Jacob smiled underneath the ventilator.

"I named him Jacob, after you." I said. "Jacob William Jr. He looks exactly like you, Jacob. Everything about little Jay, from his hair, to his toes. Mom says he looks just like you did when you were born. I wish your mom was here to see him…to see the kids…" I trailed off, and felt a few tears run down my face.

"Dr. Black," I jumped slightly, and turned to find Eikerman standing at the doorway. He looked surprised.

"Eikerman," I nodded. "How's he doing?" I looked back at Jacob.

He smiled, and walked into the room. "I was actually just coming in here to take out the endotracheal tube. He's doing very well, and I'm hoping to take out the chest tube in a few days—if all goes well, he'll be home in at least a week, two at most."

I felt like giving him a kiss, hugging him, crying on his shoulder. But I didn't. I thanked him, staying seated. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Eikerman walked to the other side of Jake's bed, and set up his equipment. I watched as he skillfully unhooked the tube from the ventilation machine, and slowly pulled out the ET. Jacob coughed as it was being taken out, but settled once it was completely out. Eikerman slipped a nasal oxygen tube on Jacob's face. After a few minutes, Jacob's eyes opened.

"Jacob?" I asked tentatively, unsure of what I was seeing.

Jake smiled. "Renesmee,"

"Oh, Jacob," I cried, reaching out to touch his face. I was careful not to interfere with the IVs, chest tube, and other wiring, and buried my face in his neck, placing a gentle kiss in the crock of his neck.

"You're okay,"

He laughed lightly. "I heard you earlier," he said. "You were talking about the boys?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They look so much like you, but there's something about little Jacob that's just…" I shook my head. "There's nothing about me that he has—that I can tell, anyway. He looks exactly like you, right down to his little toes."

"You named him after me?" There was a faint smile dancing on his lips.

I nodded again. "Jacob William Jr. Mom says that he looks like you did when you were born."

Jacob had tears running down his face. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I'll bring them down in a little while, after everyone gets a chance to meet them." I gave him a kiss.

"I should get going; I left Nicholas and Jacob sleeping with my parents—they're probably up and hungry."

Jacob returned the kiss. "I'll see you later."

I left, taking off the scrub gown and gloves. In the elevator, I wondered how I was going to tell the kids about what happened to their father. _What _I was going to tell them. This had never happened to us before—Jacob had never gotten this hurt while he was at work. How was I going to explain that he was shot? How would I explain the chest tube, which-for a five-year-old-is incredibly scary, especially if it's hooked up to your father? How could I? I could barely accept it myself.

When I got back to my room, everyone was awake; Mom had Nicholas in her arms, and Daddy had Jacob.

"How long ago did they wake up?" I gingerly sat in the unoccupied loveseat.

"Just got up," Mom replied, slipping Nicholas into my arms. I untied the shoulder strap of my gown and lured Nicholas to my breast. He latched right away, and drank as if he were an old pro.

"How's Jacob?" Mom smiled, sitting next to Daddy on the couch. She looked down at little Jacob and he grasped her finger.

"Great," I smiled, looking from Nicholas to Mom. "Eikerman took out the endotracheal tube and he woke up. After everyone visits, I'm going to bring the boys down to meet their father." I smiled back down at my nursing son. With a free finger, I stroked his cheek.

"That's great news, sweetheart." Daddy said. I heard a smile in his voice.

"Yeah," I stroked Nicholas's soft head. Both he and Jacob had little hair, just few tufts here and there of soft jet black hair, mostly at the back of their heads. When Nicholas had had his fill, I lifted him to my shoulder to burp him, humming _You Won't Relent. _

"Trade you," I said, handing Nicholas to Daddy in exchange for Jacob. Jacob also latched quickly, drinking like an old pro. Like father, like sons.

"Were they any trouble for you while I was gone?" I looked up from Jacob to my parents.

"Not at all," Mom smiled. "Perfect little angels."

"They won't be once we get home," I joked.

"When's Jacob expected to be home?" Mom asked.

"About a week," I replied. "Maybe two."

Mom smiled. "See, sweetheart? I told you; everything's going to be okay."

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell the kids," I sighed. "I mean…how do you tell a five-year-old or a two-year-old that their dad was shot?"

Mom and Dad were silent. After a few moments, Daddy took a breath.

"Well, I think the best way to tell them is to just say that he's gotten hurt and he'll be okay, but he'll need to stay in the hospital for a while." Daddy scratched his stubble thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Well, let's just see what happens." I looked back down at Jacob, and stroked his cheek with the pad of my thumb. When he was done drinking, he let out a squeal. After I burped him and made sure that both he and Nicholas had clean diapers, I settled them both in a single bassinet and they both fell asleep.

xXx

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard the squeal of my first twins as they ran into the room.

"Momma!" Nicole squealed, struggling against Aunt Alice's hold. She reached out from her hip, and continued to cry out for me.

"Oh, Nicki," I crooned, stretching my arms out to grab her. Settling her on my lap, I smoothed her hair. It was starting to gain little ringlets, and already was almost to her back, like mine was at her age. I sighed, knowing that she would need a haircut soon.

"Is Aunt Alice really _that _bad?" I smiled, giving her a small kiss.

"Aunt Ali bad," Nicole frowned.

"And after all those nice things I did for you…" Alice feigned tears.

"You're not bad, Aunt Alice," Anna and Percy chirped, hugging Alice's legs. Nicole stuck her tongue out at her siblings.

"Nicole," I lowered my voice, and looked down at her. "You know you don't stick your tongue out at your siblings," _Or anyone, for that matter. _

"_Sowwy _Momma," Nicole looked down.

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to,"

Nicole lifted her head and looked at Anna and Percy. "_Sowwy," _She sniffled.

Anna and Percy had been completely oblivious of any sticking-out-of-the-tongue, and their short attention quickly went to their newest siblings.

"Where are the babies?" Anna asked, climbing on the bed. She settled herself next to me, and held her arms out in front of her, ready to receive a baby. Percy copied his sister, crawling over my legs and sitting to my right.

"I bet," I smiled, leaning in close towards Anna's ears, "that if you ask Grandpa _really _nicely, then he'll bring them over here for you three to see."

Anna's eyes went wide, and she turned towards my father. "Please?" She begged.

Daddy chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart." He and Mom each took a twin and brought them over. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Daddy gently put Nicholas in Anna's arms, helping her support him. Mom slipped Jacob into my arms, and I helped Percy hold Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash. Alice was always scoping out for anything that counted as a 'good photo-op'. At least we wouldn't have to pay for anyone to do professional pictures for us.

"Mommy?" Percy asked.

"What?" I smiled down at him.

"Where's Daddy?"

I felt my heart sink. Mom and Dad took the twins, and I settled the other three in front of me.

"Daddy got hurt really bad yesterday," I started. "And he had to have a really big surgery yesterday to get his owies fixed. He'll be okay, but he'll need to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Daddy okay?" Nicole whimpered

I frowned, and picked her up, and settled her in my lap. "Daddy will be just fine, sweetheart. It will just take a little while for him to get better."

The answer seemed suitable enough for Nicole, who proceeded to crawl off the bed, and toddle towards the loveseat, where Dad was sitting with Jacob. She reached up to grab his knee, and pulled herself to her toes to get a better look at her brother.

"Can we see Daddy?" Anna asked.

I hesitated, thinking of the chest tubes that wouldn't be off for a few days.

"Not today," I said after a few minutes. "Daddy's still sick, sweetheart. In a few days, when Daddy's better, then we can go see him. Okay?"

Anna sighed. "Okay."

"I know you want to see him," I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "But in two days, you'll be able to see him. Believe me, sweetheart, you don't want to see him right now, he's hooked up to a lot of scary-looking machines."

Anna nodded. "He'll be better in two days?"

I nodded. "His doctor says that in _two days_," I held out two fingers, "he'll be off of the machines and he'll look a lot better."

"I guess we can wait," Percy said.

I gave them both a kiss. "Daddy will be just fine. I promise."

After about an hour, Nicole grew exhausted and was having a minor fit. Mom and Dad switched with Alice and took the kids home. Aunt Alice left a little after they did, saying something about taking Sapphira maternity shopping, and go out with Rose to get clothes for Genevieve's new baby, still yet to be born.

I sat in the loveseat with the bassinets close to me, one hand in each. Both of the boys had their small fists wrapped around my pointer finger, and I sighed contently. These two are our youngest children, no more babies for us. Our family was finally complete.

"Knock, knock," I lifted my head and found Mark standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Mark," I smiled. Gently, I moved my fingers out of my sons' grasps, and accepted the flowers from him.

"You're too kind," I smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing," He waved his hand. "Aaron sent me to Pike Place, telling me you'd need them, especially with what's going on with Jacob. By the way, he wants to know your favorite meals—he's going to the store later today to get some things together for you and your family. Meals and such." He shrugged.

"Oh, really, you don't need to do this." I shook my head. "Really, it's too much."

"Nothing is too much for a friend," he countered. "Now, let me see those beautiful little boys." Mark smiled, and leaned over the bassinets.

"They look so much like their father," he noted. "They're very beautiful children, my dear, just like their siblings."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I was actually just about to take them down to the ICU—Jake's been waiting to see them long enough." I pushed myself from the chair, and lifted Jacob. I went to get Nicholas, but Mark stopped me.

"Let me help," Expertly, he swaddled Nicholas and scooped him up in a football hold.

I smiled slyly. "Mark, I didn't know you and Aaron had kids…"

He blushed. "We don't," he admitted. "Not our own, anyway. We just got accepted into the foster system, and we're waiting on a baby and her brother—I think he's nine? Anyway, Aaron and I have been taking a few classes in the last week or so. It's nice to do this with an actual newborn, instead a doll."

"Mark, that's wonderful," I lightly punched him on the shoulder. We headed out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Tell you what—if you want more practice, you and Aaron should come over and get some firsthand experience. With five kids, Jacob and I could use all the help we can get."

I pressed the "down" elevator button, and Mark grinned from ear to ear.

"Really? You'd do that for us?"

"Not a problem." I assured.

We talked about children the rest of the way down to the ICU. After I got approval from Eikerman to bring the boys into Jacob's room, I got into the yellow scrub gown, and put on the gloves. Mark, still holding Jacob, walked into the room with me, standing off to the side.

Jacob was sitting up, half-asleep. His eyes opened as he noticed me.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting in the loveseat next to Jacob's bed. "I have some people here who wanted to meet you."

Jacob smiled as I freed Nicholas from his blanket and set him on his bare chest, careful not to get him tangled in any wiring, and careful not to hurt Jacob. Nicholas squirmed for a moment before settling down and sighing contently. Closing his eyes, allowing his thumb into his mouth, he fell asleep.

"Hey, buddy," Jacob whispered, reaching his hand to stroke Nicholas's arm. "I'm your daddy," A few tears glistened in his eyes.

"This one's Nicholas," I smiled, laying a hand on my son's head. "The older of the two."

I felt Mark come up behind me. I turned and received little Jacob from him. I placed Jacob next to his brother, and Jacob quickly settled on his father's chest. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mark leaving.

"And Jacob." I said softly. I moved the chair closer to the bed, and reached a finger out for Jacob to grab. The pad of my thumb grazed over his closed knuckle. Jacob's eyes glistened, and a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said. "Renesmee, I love you so much."

I smiled, and felt color rising in my cheeks. A few tears of my own escaped my eyes. "I did have some help, you know."

Jacob chuckled, wincing a bit. His large hands cupped over their small backs, and he kissed their heads.

"They're beautiful." He said. "Just like their mother." He leaned forward to the best of his ability. I followed his lead, and when I got close enough, he gave me a small but passionate kiss.

"Five children," He said thoughtfully, after leaving the kiss.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Mr. Black?" I smiled.

"Something wonderful, Mrs. Black."


End file.
